Akai Doragon no Matsuei
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: Una Princesa exiliada de 18 años se encuentra con Yona, Yoon, Hak y Ki-Ja asegurando ser la verdadera heredera de Kouka, dentro de la confusión la joven viajará con ellos en busca de los 4 Dragones para salvar el reino. Ki-Ja se enamorará de su ama ¿La Princesa aceptará los sentimientos del Dragón Blanco o será que ella ya ha encontrado el amor?... ¿Realmente Yona es el rey Hiryuu?
1. Dos Princesas, una Bestia y un Dragón

-No debiste haber regresado, ex-princesa. –

-El que debió haberse quedado fuera de Kouka… ¡Eres tú, Soo-Woon! –

-Para ser una exiliada, eres bastante arrogante ¿acaso olvidas que ahora soy yo el rey de Kouka? –

-¡La verdadera heredera al trono es Yona! –

-¿Yona? ¿Acaso estás peleando por Yona? Creí que luchabas para recuperar Kouka… ¡Esto es divertido! La grande descendiente del rey dragón Hiryuu pelea para darle su reino a una princesa exiliada también… Esto es nuevo. –

-¿Te parece divertido? ¡Entonces te pulverizaré! – La chica levantó su espada envuelta en llamas. - ¡Murakumo!_ ¡Cross Convination! – _Una cruz de fuego fue producida de dicha espada y atacó al joven rubio frente a ella.

-¡Detente, Ania! Te lo ruego… ¡No mates a Soo-Woon! – La pelirroja de ojos violetas gritó con lágrimas poniéndose frente al chico que iba a ser asesinado.

-¡Yona-hime, salga de ahí! –

-¡Yona! –

-¡Sal de ahí, Yona! – La chica pelirroja que había producido el ataque no supo qué hacer.

-Soo-Woon… - Yona cerró sus ojos.

Una cortina de humo cegó a todos, el joven de cabellos negros y traje azul de nombre Hak removió el humo con una ráfaga de viento para ver qué había pasado con la princesa, todos quedaron en shock al ver a Soo-Woon y a Yona a salvo, pero a un joven de cabellos plateados y una garra de dragón en el brazo derecho tumbado en el suelo lleno de moretones y quemaduras.

-Ki-Ja… No puede ser… - Ania quedó en shock al ver quién había sido herido.

-Ki-Ja… ¡Ki-Ja! ¡Respóndeme, Ki-Ja! – Yona intentaba despertarlo, pero era en vano.

-No puede ser… El Dragón Blanco ha sido… - Un joven castaño estaba petrificado ante eso.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Alguien… Ayude a Ki-Ja… No importa quien sea… No importa lo que tenga que pasarme, pero por favor salva a Ki-Ja… Por favor… Por favor… Ki-Ja no… Alguien ayúdelo… _

-Ki-Ja… ¡KI-JAAAA~! – Ania comenzó a gritar de dolor y desesperación.

-¡Ania-hime, contrólese por favor! –

-¡Ania! –

Hak trató de acercarse a ella, pero la joven se envolvió en una especie de capullo de fuego.

_Yona protegió a Soo-Woon… Y Ki-Ja por protegerla, ahora está… Todo es culpa de Soo-Woon… Todo es su culpa… Soo-Woon debe morir… ¡Debe morir! ¡Soo-Woon será asesinado! ¡Le asesinaré! _

El capullo explotó y de él salió dicha joven pelirroja, su cabello era más largo, lo tenía suelto y hasta las piernas, sus ojos eran de color rojo vivo, su piel se volvió pálida, su traje de sacerdotisa se volvió en una especie de kimono dorado, blanco y rojo que tenía los hombros descubiertos, estaba abierto de un lado y tenía lazos alrededor del cuello, sus sandalias eran del mismo color y todo el traje tenía el diseño de una especie de flama ardiendo, su espada se transformó en una oz negra con partes rojas, la chica se encontraba flotando sobre todos mientras era rodeada por flamas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – La chica los miró a todos con cierto odio e indiferencia.

-¿Esa es…Ania-hime…? –

-Ania… -

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco I: "Los Cuatro Dragones"**

**Capítulo 1: "Dos Princesas, Una Bestia y un Dragón"**

_En la antigüedad… El dios Dragón Rojo tomo forma humana y descendió del cielo para gobernar un reino, fue el primer rey del Reino de Kouka, el rey Hiryuu. Pero cuando el rey Hiryuu se volvió humano empezó a pelear con los humanos, los corazones de la gente se llenaron de maldad, olvidaron a sus dioses y su país quedó en la ruina… Incluso el rey Hiryuu fue capturado por los humanos que deseaban el poder, justo cuando parecía estar al borde de la destrucción, cuatro dragones descendieron del cielo…_

-Hiryuu, hemos venido por ti, destruyamos a los humanos que han olvidado su fe y volvamos al cielo. –

_Hiryuu los rechazó…_

-No, ahora soy humano, aunque los humanos puedan odiarme y traicionarme, no puedo evitar amarlos. –

_Los dragones amaban a Hiryuu y no deseaban perderlo, para protegerlo, dieron su sangre a unos guerreros humanos, otorgándoles sus poderes… Uno obtuvo garras afiladas que podían cortarlo todo, otro obtuvo ojos que veían a grandes distancias, otro, piernas que podían saltar hasta el cielo, y otro, un fuerte cuerpo que no podía ser herido._

-Ahora son parte de nosotros, servirán a Hiryuu como a su amo y lo protegerán con sus vidas, lo amarán y nunca lo traicionarán. –

_Con el poder de los Dioses Dragón, los guerreros llevaron a sus clanes a proteger a Hiryuu y trajeron orden al reino… Poco después, el Dragón Rojo terminó cansado de pelear y cayó dormido, la misión de los cuatro guerreros terminó, recordaron a su rey, quien ya no se movía, y lloraron… No sabían si lloraban por la pérdida de alguien especial, o si la sangre de los Dioses Dragón en su interior lloraba por la muerte de Hiryuu. Al ver que su poder estaba fuera del control humano, los cuatro guerreros dragón dejaron sus tribus y desaparecieron, las tribus que dejaron atrás siguieron desarrollándose solas y se convirtieron en las cinco tribus que existen el día de hoy…_

**…****..**

Un peligris de ojos azules como el mar se encontraba sentado al lado de un arroyo mientras metía con tranquilidad su brazo derecho, el cual era una garra de Dragón Blanco, en el agua.

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Qué agradable… El rey que esperaba por fin apareció. El mayor deseo de mi clan ha legado desde la antigüedad, por la gente que dejé atrás en la aldea del Dragón Blanco… Prometo proteger al rey._

-Víbora Albina. – Un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azul obscuro, que vestía un traje azul con negro se acercó al peligris. – Debes estar exhausto por el largo viaje. –

-Llámame "víbora albina" de nuevo y te arrancaré la garganta. – El peligris lo miró enfadado. – Esto no basta para agotarme. –

-Pensé que ya estarías extrañando tu aldea. – El pelinegro sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Qué dices? La Princesa me pidió que te protegiera solo si era necesario. –

-¿El niño mimado sabe pelear? –

Una pelirroja de ojos violetos que vestía un traje rosa con guindo golpeó a ambos en la barbilla para separarlos.

-¡Ya basta! Estaremos viajando juntos desde ahora, no peleen. –

-Lo siento, Princesa. – El peligris se disculpó.

La princesa pelirroja apuntó al joven de cabellos negros. – Hak, Ki-Ja está nervioso por dejar su pueblo por primera vez, no lo molestes. –

-¡Yo no…! – Ki-Ja trató de hablar.

-Ki-Ja, el pasatiempo de Hak es molestar a la gente, que no te afecte. –

-¿Mi pasatiempo? – Hak la miró.

-¡Vámonos! – Un chico de cabellos castaños claro, ojos azules como el cielo y traje de color verde pálido con azul claro se acercó a ellos.

-¡Sí! – La chica salió corriendo hacia él.

Ki-Ja y Hak se miraron con rivalidad y luego siguieron a los dos menores del grupo.

Caminaron buen rato hasta que el castaño menor miró el mapa confundido.

-Ki-Ja, puedes sentir a los otros dragones ¿verdad? –

-Yoon ¿verdad? Por supuesto, al agudizar el ojo de mi mente puedo sentir sus presencias. –

-Entonces dinos cuál está más cerca. –

-Lo intentaré. – Ki-Ja cerró sus ojos y todos guardaron silencio. – Creo que el más cercano es el Dragón Azul. –

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Dónde está? –

-Pues… Siento que algo viene de por allá. – Ki-Ja apuntó más adentro de aquél bosque.

-Eso no dice mucho… - Yoon se tomó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, síganme. – Ki-Ja comenzó a caminar hacia ese lado.

-¡Sí me preocupo! – Yoon lo miró. - ¡Me preocupa seguir a alguien que nunca antes había dejado su pueblo! –

-Puede ser mi primera vez afuera, pero conozco el mundo, mi clan visitó muchas regiones y reunió información, así que… - Ki-Ja resbaló y cayó en un pozo.

-¡Ki-Ja! – La pelirroja se acercó al hoyo al igual que Hak y Yoon.

Ki-Ja abrió los ojos y vio que había ciempiés en dicho hoyo.

-¿Qu-Qué es eso? ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de hacer su hogar aquí?! – Uno de esos insectos comenzó a subirse al pie de Ki-Ja. - ¡E-Esperen…Algo…! ¡Eso no…! – Un gusano cayó en su nariz. - ¿Uh? ¡NOOO~! ¡Deténgase! ¡Aléjense! –

-Puedes quedarte atrás, Dragón Blanco. – Yoon lo miró con decepción.

Los chicos ayudaron a Ki-Ja a salir, quien se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó en círculos aterrado.

-Todavía los siento arrastrándose… -

-Veo que los dragones son más débiles que los insectos. – Hak lo miró con burla.

-¡N-No! ¡Solo me desagradan las criaturas que se arrastran! El Dragón Blanco nos concedió nuestra orgullosa fuerza divina. ¡No es la fuerza de un hombre ordinario! –

-¿Oh? Mira, más bichos. –

Ki-Ja comenzó a sacudirse la ropa con horror.

-Bueno, no espero nada de un poder antiguo y polvoriento. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces quieres probarlo?! –

Hak y Ki-Ja guardaron silencio.

-Princesa, escóndete. –

-¿Hak? –

-¿Qué sucede, Ki-Ja? – Yoon preguntó.

-¿Alguien viene? – Ki-Ja se puso frente a la princesa. - ¡¿Quién es?! –

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ki-Ja? – Yoon lo miró.

-Sal de ahí, puedo sentirte. –

Una chica de ojos guindos que vestía un traje rojo de sacerdotisa y se cubría con una capa blanca salió de entre los arbustos.

-¿Quién eres? –

-¿Quién soy? Eso deberías saberlo tú, Dragón Blanco. –

-¿Cómo sabes de mí? –

-Ki-Ja, ¿la conoces? –

-No… Nunca la había visto. –

-De esta forma no lograrás reconocerme. – La joven quitó su capa y dejo ver su largo cabello rojo atado en una cola.

-Cabello rojo… - Ki-Ja se quedó impresionado. - ¿Quién eres tú? –

-Mi nombre es Ania, soy la descendiente del rey Dragón Rojo Hiryuu. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yona es la princesa! – Yoon le respondió.

-¿Tú eres la ex-princesa de Kouka, Yona? –

-Así es, ¿y tú quién eres y por qué sabes eso? – Yona la miró.

-Soy la verdadera heredera al trono de Kouka, la descendiente directa del rey Hiryuu. – Ania miró a Ki-Ja. – Puedes sentirlo ¿verdad? Es por eso que sabías que estaba aquí. –

-Entonces está sensación que tenía desde hace rato eras tú. –

-Así es, como podrás darte cuenta Dragón Blanco Ki-Ja, yo soy la verdadera princesa a quién debes defender. –

-Seas o no, no te dejaré que te acerques a la princesa. – Hak se paró frente a Yona.

-¿Tú eres Son Hak…? –

-Sí, ¿por qué? –

-Hak… ¡Hak! – Ania abrazó a Hak. - ¡Al fin puedo verte de cerca, Hak! ¡Estoy feliz! –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Yo te conozco, sé todo sobre ti Hak… Pero debido a que tenía que protegerme no podía verte de cerca… ¡Pero ahora estás aquí y soy muy feliz! –

-¡Aléjate de Hak! Él es mi guardaespaldas. – Yona la separó de Hak. – Además mi padre era el rey de Kouka, por lo tanto yo soy la heredera. –

-Eres exiliada al igual que yo, además no tengo intenciones de ser la reina de Kouka. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces para qué quieres a Ki-Ja? –

-No te lo diré, pero Ki-Ja debe protegerme, así que él debe venir conmigo. –

-No sé qué debería hacer… Yo… -

-Entonces ven con nosotros, Ania. –

-¿Princesa? –

-Ayúdame a recuperar Kouka, después de todo es tu reino también ¿no? –

-Así es, entonces no me estorben por favor. –

-¡Escóndete Princesa! –

-¿Hak? ¿Ahora qué? –

-Alguien viene, y son varios. –

-Sus pasos no se oyen muy refinados. –

-¡Esto es malo! Estamos cerca de las tierras de la Tribu del Fuego. –

-¿La Tribu del Fuego es el enemigo? –

-En pocas palabras. -

-Oye Hak ¿puedo usar mi arco? –

-Ni pensarlo, escóndete. –

-Venga, vamos. –

Yoon y Yona se escondieron en unos arbustos.

-Deberías esconderte también. – Hak miró a Ania.

-¿Por qué debería? – Ania sonrió.

Muchos hombres con armas rodearon a las tres personas.

-Miren que presa tenemos aquí. –

-No parecen tener mucho. –

-Vaya, solo son bandidos. – Hak los miró.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Ki-Ja miró a Hak.

-Eso no es todo, hay dos mujeres escondidas también. –

-Yo soy un tipo apuesto. – Yoon rezongó.

Un hombre se acercó a Ki-Ja. – Este tipo lleva buena ropa. – El hombre puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Ki-Ja. – Seguro podemos venderlo. –

-Oye, está bien si los hago pedazos ¿o no? –

-No me molestaría que te escondieras también. –

-¿Por qué lo haría? – Ki-Ja sonrió.

-¿Estás temblando? – El hombre se buró de Ki-Ja. – No te preocupes, si te comportas no te mata… - El hombre quiso tomar a Ki-Ja del brazo derecho, pero fue quemado al instante.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó? –

-N-No lo sé, pero el brazo de ese hombre está ardiendo. –

-¿Eh? No digas tonterías. –

-Deberían tener cuidado con lo que tocan, este poder esperó miles de años para proteger a su amo, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar su fuerza. – El brazo derecho de Ki-Ja, el cual era la garra de dragón, se hizo más grande y fuerte, la expresión del peligris ahora era tétrica y sanguinaria.

-¡¿Eh?! –

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –

-¡Su brazo…! –

-¡Perdona por hacerte esperar, brazo del Dragón Blanco! – Ki-Ja corrió hacia los bandidos y los rasguñó con sus garras matándolos.

-¡E-Es un monstruo! –

**_*POV Hak*_**

_Con que ese es el poder de una garra de dragón._

-Eres más despiadado de lo que aparentas. –

-Aún no es suficiente, Hak ¿verdad? ¿Debería protegerte como dijo la princesa? –

-No te preocupes por mí. – Hak quitó la tela que cubría la cuchilla de su arma. – Puedo arreglármelas. -

-¡No fastidien! –

Los bandidos corrieron hacia Hak, quien comenzó a asesinarlos utilizando su arma con gran velocidad.

-¿Qu-Quienes son estos tipos? ¡No son normales! –

-¡Qué grosero! – Hak continuó su masacre. - ¡El único anormal aquí es la Víbora Albina! –

La garra de Ki-Ja estuvo a punto de herir a Hak.

-¿A dónde apuntas, Víbora Albina? –

-Te advertí que te arrancaría la garganta si volvías a llamarme "víbora albina". –

-No te preocupes, solo es mi pasatiempo. – Hak sonrió. – Además ¿no estás demasiado excitado? Llamas mucho la atención. –

-Nada me agrada más que proteger a la princesa. – ¡Tu arma me estorba! –

Ki-Ja corrió hacía Hak, quien se defendió con su arma y ambos quedaron unidos de las espaldas.

-Los dragones son muy leales ¿eh? –

-Entonces ¿por qué proteges a la princesa? –

-No se lo diré a alguien que acabo de conocer, idiota. – Hak le sacó la lengua.

-¡¿I-Idiota?! – Ki-Ja se sonrojó.

-¡Vamos! – Hak continuó con su masacre. - ¡Deberías correr, pequeña! – El pelinegro miró a la sacerdotisa parada en medio.

-¿Por qué? –

-Maldita chiquilla, ¡te mataremos! –

Algunos bandidos corrieron para atacar a Ania, la chica sonrió.

-¿De verdad creen poder asesinarme? ¡Qué estúpidos! – Ania levantó sus manos. - ¡Ven, Murakumo! – En las manos de la chica apareció una espada plateada con azul. - ¡Mueran! – La chica los mató con gran facilidad y rapidez que dejó a todos impresionados. – Ha pasado mucho desde que no me divertía así, perdón por dejarte abandonada tanto tiempo, Murakumo. –

-Vaya, ¿eres Espadachína? ¡Eres admirable! –

-Gracias Hak, cuando eres una exiliada tienes que aprender a sobrevivir a cualquier costo. -

Los tres continuaron en su lucha mientras mataban con gran facilidad a los bandidos.

-¡Impresionante! Ki-Ja no parece de este mundo, la Bestia del Trueno es más rápido que cualquier humano y esa chica es sumamente fuerte. –

-Sí… -

-¿Quieres ayudar? – Yoon miró a Yona.

-Hak me dijo que no, me resisto. –

-Pero, practicabas para algo como esto ¿no? –

Yona tomó su arco y apuntó.

-Según mis cálculos, el tipo detrás de la Bestia del Trueno debería estar al alcance, apunta más arriba. – Yoon guiaba a Yona. - ¡Ahora! –

Yona disparo e hirió al hombre en el brazo, el tipo huyo del lugar.

-¡Bien! –

-Yoon, ¡genial! ¡Eres mejor maestro que Hak! –

-Es fácil ayudar a los demás, yo casi no puedo darle a nada. –

Un hombre toma a Yona.

-No se muevan jovencitas, serán mis rehenes. –

Hak y Ki-Ja matan al hombre y toman a Yona en sus brazos.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? –

-Sí. – Yona les sonríe a ambos.

-Qué fastidio. – Yoon los miró.

-¿Ya se terminó? – Yona miró a los bandidos muertos.

-¿A cuántos venciste? – Ki-Ja miró a Hak.

-No lo recuerdo. –

-Yo vencí a veintiocho. –

-Entonces yo a cuarenta. – Hak comenzó a silbar.

-¡Mentiroso! Dijiste que no lo recordabas, ¡además no había tantos…! – Ki-Ja se inca en el suelo y de su garra comienza a brotar un fuego azul.

-¡Ki-Ja! ¿Estás bien? – Yona se acercó a él.

-Sí… Peleé con mucha fuerza, quería hacerlo con más elegancia… -

-No, ese estilo tan sangriento estuvo bien, me agrada. – Hak lo miró. – En el castillo nadie podía conmigo, deberíamos pelear algún… - Hak cayó al suelo.

-¡Hak! –

-¿Se murió? – Ki-Ja lo miro.

-¡No está muerto! – Yona golpeó a Ki-Ja.

-¡idiota! Se abrió tu herida. – Yoon comenzó a tratar la herida del inconsciente Hak.

-¿Tú nombre es Ki-Ja, verdad? – Ania se acercó a él.

-Sí. – Ki-Ja se puso de pie. - ¿El tuyo es Ania, no es así? –

-Sí. – Ania le sonrió. – Estuviste genial, eres admirable Ki-Ja, estoy feliz de que mi Dragón Blanco sea así. –

-¿Tú Dragón Blanco? – Ki-Ja se sonrojó.

-Sí, eres mi dragón ¿no es así? –

-Aún no estoy seguro… -

-No te preocupes, toma tu tiempo para reflexionarlo. –

-Gracias. –

Ania se acercó al oído de Ki-Ja. – Después de todo no puedo reusarme cuando tienes una cara tan linda. – Ania se alejó y sonrió de nuevo.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Ki-Ja se sonrojó más. – Pu-Pues… -

-Se está poniendo el Sol, deberíamos buscar dónde dormir. –

-¿Hay una posada por aquí? –

-Bajo las estrellas. –

-¿Estrellas? –

-Es por eso que no tolero a los ricos, solo síguenos Dragón Blanco. –

Ki-Ja cargó a Hak y se adentraron al bosque, una vez que oscureció, Yoon encendió una fogata e hizo la cena, poco tiempo después Hak despertó y todos cenaron.

-¿En dónde aprendiste a luchas así, Ania? – Hak la miró.

-Fui alejada del Castillo cuando tenía 2 años de edad, mi padre me crio solo, dijo que en castillo todos me lastimarían, no me dijo nada sobre mi madre, solo que ella era descendiente del rey Hiryuu y que, algún día, este reino necesitaría de mi poder como descendiente del rey Dragón Rojo… Desde entonces fui entrenada para sobrevivir sola, como Espadachína, arquera, incluso como ladrona para obtener alimento… -

-¿Y cómo obtuviste esa espada? – Hak le preguntó.

-Mencionaste el nombre Murakumo… ¿Acaso esa no es una espada legendaria? – Yoon la miró.

-Así es, Murakumo es una espada legendaria. Un día, cuando tenía 7 años, estuve a punto de ser asesinada, pero de la nada Murakumo apareció y me defendió… Desde entonces la he usado para sobrevivir. –

-¿Cómo sabes qué realmente eres la hija de esa mujer? –

-El único recuerdo vago que me queda de ella es su hermoso cabello rojo… Por eso sé que mi madre realmente era descendiente de Hiryuu. –

-¿Cabello rojo?... ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-18. –

-Eres dos años mayor que yo… - Yona habló.

-Es curioso… Dices que te apartaron del castillo a los 2 años… En ese entonces la princesa Yona estaba recién nacida, ¿no habrá sido una traición o algo así? –

-¿Traición? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Tal vez tu padre cometió traición y por eso lo exiliaron junto contigo y mataron a tu madre. –

-¡Eso es imposible! Mi padre no me mentiría jamás. –

-No hay alguna otra explicación. –

-Mi padre no haría algo como eso… Así que no hables así de él, por favor. –

-Ania… -

-Ki-Ja… ¿Tú me crees, verdad? – Ania miró a Ki-Ja.

-¿Eh?... Pues… Es tan repentino… - Ki-Ja se puso nervioso. – Pero de algo estoy seguro. –

-¿De qué? – Hak lo miró.

-Ania no tiene el rostro de una mentirosa. –

-¡Ki-Ja! – Ania sonrió y lo abrazó. – Gracias, eres muy amable… Mi Dragón Blanco. –

-Cómo sea, mañana buscaremos al Dragón Azul, hay solo 6 lugar por donde casi no transita gente en los que podría estar, de todos modos buenas noches. –

-¿Buenas noches? ¡¿Aquí?! – Ki-Ja se espantó.

-Buenas noches. –

-Esperen… -

-Cállate, Víbora Albina. –

-Pero… -

-Tranquilo Ki-Ja, estarás bien. – Ania le sonrió.

-Pero, yo… -

Ania se recargó en el costado izquierdo de Ki-Ja, quien se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Qu-Qué haces…? –

-Hace frío y no tenemos manta, así que debemos estar juntos para conservar el calor. – Ania se sonrojó un poco. – Aunque si te molesta y prefieres estar con Yona, entonces… - Ania se intenta poner de pie, pero Ki-Ja la detiene del brazo. - ¿Ki-Ja? –

-No me molesta, al contrario… Me agrada, quédate, por favor. – Ki-Ja se sonrojó más.

-Gracias… - Ania se recargó de nuevo, Ki-Ja la abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches, Ania-hime. – Ki-Ja sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ki-Ja… Buenas noches. – Ania le besó la mejilla.

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Es cálido… El calor que emite el cuerpo de Ania-hime es muy agradable… Hace que esta noche fría sea soportable… Me gusta cómo se siente… _

**…****.**

_Lo que nadie sabía, era que el rey Hiryuu se había enamorado de una joven de gran belleza y le otorgó la bendición de dar a luz a un hijo que continuaría con la misión de hacer crecer la descendencia del Dragón Rojo… El hijo primogénito era bendecido con los poderes del rey Dragón, mientras que aquellos hijos que le siguieran solamente fueran portadores de la sangre y algún dote especial, sin embargo, el primogénito sería el heredero al trono de Kouka._

_Mi nombre es Ania, soy la hija primogénita de la antigua descendiente del rey Hiryuu, soy la verdadera heredera del reino de Kouka… Mi deber es encontrar a los cuatro guerreros Dragones y salvar a mi reino de la destrucción… __**Ese es mi destino.**_

_**…**__**Continuará…**_


	2. La Princesa, el Dragón y la Aldea Mister

-¿Quién eres? –

_-Mi nombre es Shin-Ah. – _El hombre enmascarado miraba fijamente a Ania. - _¿Y quién eres tú? –_

-Mi nombre es Ania, soy la descendiente del rey Hiryuu. –

-_¿El rey Hiryuu? – _Shin-Ah se quedó callado unos momentos. – _Te ves cansada… ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta impaciencia? – _

-Un chico de gran corazón, con unos ojos preciosos que cautivarían a cualquier persona. – Ania le sonrió. – Es una persona muy especial para mí. –

_-¿Una persona muy especial para ti? ¿Y quién podría ser? –_

-No lo sé. –

_-¿No lo sabes? ¿Buscas con tanta impaciencia a alguien que no sabes quién es? Que extraño… -_

-¿Por qué dices que es extraño? –

_-Nadie busca a alguien que no conoce… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esa persona en realidad existe? –_

-Simplemente lo creo. – Ania volvió a sonreír. – Aunque no sepa cómo luce o dónde encontrarlo, sé que existe. –

_-Eres una persona extraña, Ania. –_

-¿Y qué hay de ti Shin-ah? ¿Por qué cubres tu rostro con esa máscara? –

_-Es un secreto que nadie debe saber… -_

-Aquí estamos solo tú y yo, nadie más lo sabrá. –

_-Es una maldición… Si descubres la verdad podrías temerme. –_

-Somos dos completos desconocidos… ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que lo descubra y te tema? –

_-No lo sé… Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir bien… Es agradable. – _

-¿Soy agradable? Muchas gracias, digo lo mismo Shin-ah. – Ania miró fijamente la máscara del joven. - ¿Qué significan esos cascabeles? –

_-Nada. –_

-¿Entonces por qué los usas? –

_-Suenan bien, son agradables… Aunque no puedan verme, sabrán dónde estoy. –_

-Ya veo… Entonces seguiré el sonido de tus cascabeles, de esa manera podré encontrarte ¿no es así? –

_-Sí, supongo… -_

-Entonces prometo que te encontraré. –

_-¿Lo prometes? –_

-Sí, algún día te encontraré, lo haré sin importar nada. – Ania lo abrazó. – Te encontraré Shin-ah, hasta entonces espérame por favor. –

_-Ania… - _Shin-ah correspondió el abrazo. _– Cumple tu promesa por favor, te estaré esperando con ansias. –_

-Sí… Te encontraré, mi Shin-ah. – Ania toma a Shin-ah del rostro y se acerca a sus labios lentamente…

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco I: "Los Cuatro Dragones"**

**Capítulo 2: "El Dragón Azul Parte 1: La Princesa, el Dragón y la Aldea Misteriosa"**

-Ania-hime, despierte por favor. – Ki-Ja se encontraba sentado frente a la pelirroja.

-Ki-Ja… - Ania abrió los ojos algo adormecida. - ¿Ya amaneció…? – Ania bostezó.

-Sí, ya es hora de irnos. – Ki-Ja le sonrió, se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y le extendió su mano a la chica. – Venga, la ayudo. –

-Gracias Ki-Ja. – Ania tomó la mano del Dragón Blanco y se levantó. – Eres muy amable, como era de esperarse, ese es mi Dragón Blanco. – Ania le sonrió y se sacudió la ropa, Ki-Ja se sonrojó un poco.

-Venga, tenemos que caminar. – Yoon se acercó a todos. – Vamos a entrar a un pueblo, estamos en territorio de la Tribu del Fuego, así que no llamen mucho la atención. –

-Sí. – Dijeron todos.

-Dos ex-princesas pelirrojas, un ex-general y un chico con pelo plateado y una garra de dragón… - Ania suspiró resignada. - ¿Será posible no llamar la atención? –

-Vamos. – Yoon se puso al frente y todos comenzaron a caminar siguiéndolo.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Ania… - Shin-ah correspondió el abrazo. – Cumple tu promesa por favor, te estaré esperando con ansias. –_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¿Eh? – Ania se detuvo. - ¿Qué ha sido eso…? –

-¿Ania-hime? – Ki-Ja fue hacia ella. - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-S-Sí… No te preocupes Ki-Ja, estoy bien. – Ania trató de sonreír. – Continuemos. –

-Ania-hime… -

Ki-Ja y Ania alcanzaron a los demás, la pelirroja iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_¿Por qué he recordado eso ahora? Solo fue un sueño… Pero… Se veía tan real… Shin-ah… ¿Quién podrás ser en realidad? _

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a una parte cerca del pueblo.

-Ki-Ja… - Yoon miró al peligris.

-No está aquí. –

-Veo que no será tan fácil. – Yoon mira su mapa. – Ahora probaremos un pueblo a 40 km. –

-Espera, no podemos ir ahí. – Hak llamó la atención de todos. – Hay un sitio de entrenamiento para el ejército de la Tribu del Fuego. -

-¡¿Eh?! – Yoon fue hacia Hak. - ¿Qué tal aquí? –

-Hace poco desarrollaron esa área. –

-¡Ah! Qué bueno que no fuimos por esa área. –

Ki-Ja miraba deprimido a Hak y a Yoon.

-Ki-Ja, ¿qué pasa? – Yona se acercó al peligris.

-No, nada. – Ki-Ja trató de sonreír.

-Está decidido. – Yoon llamó la atención de los otros tres. – Caminaremos más, pero hay tres lugares más a los que podemos ir, el pueblo podría estar en uno de ellos. –

-¿Enserio? – Yona dijo feliz.

-Sabes mucho del área, Bestia del Trueno. – Yoon miró a Hak.

-Bueno, era un general, me percato de los cambios en las tribus y sus ejércitos. –

-Dime más después. –

-Claro. –

-Vamos. –

Todos caminaron detrás de Yoon y Hak, Ki-Ja se quedó en donde mismo y luego caminó, Ania se percató de eso y se acercó al Dragón Blanco.

-Todo está bien, no te fuerces. –

-¿A qué se refiere, Ania-hime? – Ki-Ja la miró tratando de fingir.

-Sé lo que te preocupa, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por no poder encontrar al Dragón Azul con facilidad. – Ania le tomó la mano. – No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. – La pelirroja le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí, gracias Ania-hime. – Ki-Ja le respondió el gesto y siguieron caminando.

Después de caminar un largo rato, lograron llegar a un pueblo.

-Ki-Ja… - Yoon miró al nombrado.

-No está aquí. –

Prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a un segundo pueblo.

-Ni aquí. –

Fueron a un tercer pueblo pero tampoco estaba ahí, exhaustos, llegaron a un bosque que estaba cerca de otro pueblo.

-Ki-Ja, ¿sientes algo? –

-No. –

-¿Tampoco está aquí? – Yoon dijo rindiéndose.

-Siento algo por allá. – Ki-Ja apuntó hacia las montañas lejanas.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan lejos? – Yoon miró al lugar indicado. – Qué raro… Vistamos todos los lugares posibles, el Dragón Azul no habrá cruzado la frontera ¿verdad? –

-Tal vez tienes tapada la nariz, Víbora Albina. – Hak dijo sentado al lado de Yoon.

-¡No los huelo con mi nariz! – Ki-Ja puso sus manos en su cintura haciendo un puchero y miró a Yona, quien se sobaba la pierna. – Princesa ¿se lastimó la pierna? –

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. –

-Prueba esto. – Yoon le ofreció un líquido para beberlo.

-¡Delicioso! ¿Qué es? – Yona dijo emocionada.

-Jugo de níspero, sirve para la fatiga. – Yoon lo tomó de regreso. – Te envolveré las piernas con cerinthe, deberías descansar por hoy. –

-¡Yoon, genial! ¡Sabes mucho! –

Ania notó que Ki-Ja volvió a poner esa mirada deprimida, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Todos se fueron a dormir y Ki-Ja se quedó sentado y recargado en un árbol temblando.

-¿Co-Cómo pueden dormir en un lugar así? ¿Huh? – Ki-Ja notó la ausencia de una pelirroja. - ¿Dónde estará Ania-hime? No la he visto desde hace un rato… Debo ir a buscarla. –

Ki-Ja se puso de pie y se adentró en el bosque buscando a Ania, luego de un rato de caminar logró verla practicando con Murakumo.

-¿Princesa? – Ki-Ja se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas? –

-Ki-Ja… - Ania paró lo que hacía. – Entrenaba. –

-¿Entrenaba? ¿A estas horas? –

-Sí, quiero ser más fuerte y más ágil. –

-Pero ya lo es, además no necesita usar armas teniéndome a mí. –

-Lo sé, pero… No puedo dejar de luchar. –

¿Por qué? –

-Cuando tenía 5 años mataron a mi padre enfrente de mí… Deón, el chico que me cuidaba mientras papá trabajaba, también fue asesinado enfrente de mis ojos… Incluso a su novia la mataron ese día… Todo por mi culpa. –

-¿Su culpa? –

-Sí… Un hombre trató de abusar de mí y Deón me protegió… Después de eso mi padre lo contrató para que me cuidara y así fue… Pero ese hombre volvió con otras personas y los mataron… Antes de poder matarme a mí la casa prendió fuego y pude escapar… No sabía que había pasado en ese momento, ahora sé que todo fue gracias a los poderes que obtuve al ser la descendiente de Hiryuu. –

-¿Sus poderes como descendiente del rey Hiryuu? –

-Sí, al ser la "Dragón Rojo" actual puedo controlar el fuego, quizás ese día lo hice inconscientemente pero gracias a eso estoy viva, por eso decidí encontrar a mis dragones y salvar a Kouka de las terribles cosas que estaban pasando dentro de él. –

-Princesa… -

Ania continuó entrenando y Ki-Ja se recargó en un árbol mientras retenía las lágrimas.

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_¡Quiero ayudarla! ¡Quiero serle de utilidad! _

Ki-Ja se abrazó de sus rodillas sintiéndose un inútil, unos momentos después sintió una presencia cálida que lo envolvía con sus brazos.

_Que cálido… ¿Qué podrá ser…?_

-Debes estar cansado, deberías ir a descansar Ki-Ja. – Ania sonreía mientras abrazaba al peligris.

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja estaba sonrojado. – Estoy bien, es usted quien debería descansar, debe estar agotada de tanto entrenar, sin embargo yo no he hecho nada… -

-No deberías sentirte culpable por no poder encontrar al Dragón Azul con facilidad. – Ania seguía sonriendo. – Es agradable el estar contigo, así que no fuerces, es doloroso verte así… Puedo sentir tu dolor, así que no dejes que sienta eso por favor… - Ania lo abrazó más. – Quiero ver tu dulce sonrisa… Quiero verte sonreír como siempre, tan elegante, tan fuerte… - Ania le besó la mejilla y le susurró al oído. – Quiero ver a mi lindo Dragón Blanco de siempre. –

-Princesa… - Ki-Ja se separó y la miró a los ojos, seguía sonrojado. - ¿Le soy de utilidad? –

-Sí, siempre lo serás. –

-Princesa… Yo… Lo… Lo siento… - Ki-Ja recargó su rostro en el hombro de Ania. – Siempre están dependiendo Yona-hime y usted de los conocimientos y sabidurías de Hak y Yoon, mientras que yo no puedo hacer nada para encontrar al Dragón Azul… Me siento completamente inútil, si tan solo pudiera ser de más ayuda, yo… -

Ania volvió a abrazarlo. – Todo está bien, eres muy importante y siempre lo serás, así que no vuelvas a decir eso por favor. – Ania le sonrió. – Yo… Te quiero. –

-Princesa… - Ki-Ja la volteó a ver a los ojos. – Gracias, yo… No soy digno de su cariño. –

-Lo eres, siempre lo serás… Mi Dragón Blanco Ki-Ja. – Ania le besó la mejilla. – Venga, vamos a dormir. –

-S-Sí… -

Ambos se pusieron de pie y regresaron con los demás, se recargaron en un árbol y se quedaron dormidos juntos, igual que la noche pasada…

Al día siguiente Ki-Ja se levantó decidido.

_¡Bien! ¡Hoy te encontraré, Dragón Azul!_

Alguien tomó la mano de Ki-Ja y llamó su atención.

-Ki-Ja ¿pudiste dormir anoche? – Yona le sonrió. – Estas cansado ¿no? No has podido descansar bien por no estar acostumbrado a dormir fuera. – Yona se puso frente a él. – No te esfuerces, podemos parar si no te sientes bien. –

Ki-Ja se sonrojó. – Princesa, ¿le soy de utilidad? –

-¡Claro! No podría reemplazarte. –

Ki-Ja se sonrojó demasiado y tocó su pecho.

_¿Qué es esto? Me duele el pecho… ¿La sangre del Dragón estará excitada de nuevo?_

Ania miró aquella escena con una cara llena de celos y furia.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_¿Por qué Ki-Ja se sonroja con Yona? ¡Él no debería hacer eso, es mío!... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy tan enfadada? ¿Por qué me molesta que Yona se acerque a Ki-Ja y que él se sonroje cuando está con ella? Hace que mi corazón duela y me de tristeza… ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué es esto…?_

-¡Lo tengo! –

-¿Yoon? –

-¡El pueblo del Dragón Azul! ¡Se me había escapado! ¡No creí que se pudiera vivir ahí, pero hay un lugar! Justo en la frontera. – Yoon apuntó hacia la montaña. – Está en esas montañas. –

-El Dragón Azul vive ahí… - Yona miraba hacia las montañas.

-El Dragón Azul… - Ania suspiró y caminó alejándose un poco de los demás.

-Ania-hime ¿a dónde va? – Yoon la miró.

-Quiero estar sola un rato… Perdón. –

-Espere princesa, déjeme ir con usted… -

-No… Quiero estar sola, por favor no me sigas Ki-Ja. – Ania se alejó de los demás.

-¿Qué le sucede a Ania-hime? – Yoon miró a Hak.

-No lo sé, la Víbora Albina estuvo con ella, deberían preguntarle a él. –

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_¿Por qué la Princesa tomó esa actitud fría de pronto…? Ayer estaba tan feliz y contenta, era agradable y cálido estar con ella… Y ahora… Se siente muy fría y cortante su presencia… ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué Ania-hime cambio de repente…? _

-Ki-Ja… Mi Dragón Blanco Ki-Ja… - Ania suspiró. – Yo de verdad… Te quiero. – La chica se dejó caer en el suelo. – Entonces… ¿Por qué siento estas inaguantables ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué? Yo… Yo… - Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ania. - ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Duele mucho… De verdad… Me duele… -

**_-Tiempo Después…-_**

-No puedo creer que haya gente viviendo aquí. – Hak miraba el lugar al que habían llegado, parecía un castillo abandonado hecho de piedra y roca.

-Sí, a primera vista parece una simple montaña, creo que Ik-Soo mencionó una historia sobre un grupo oculto en la montaña para escapar de la guerra. – Yoon habló.

-¿Estás seguro, Ki-Ja? – Yona miró al peligris.

-Sí, el Dragón Azul está aquí. –

-Entonces entremos. – Ania tomó la delantera.

Todos entraron al lugar: habían jarros con fogatas encendidas, pedazos de tela en lo que parecían ser puertas y una gran fogata en el centro con muchos cojines alrededor, de las puertas salieron bastantes personas con máscaras extrañas y rodearon a los cinco, estos se pusieron en guardia para luchar hasta que un hombre de edad avanzada pasó entre los demás.

-¿Tenemos invitados? –

**_*POV Yoon*_**

_Son los habitantes… ¿Qué hacemos?_

-¡Traigan al Dragón Azul! – Ki-Ja les gritó.

-Que directo. – Yoon lo miró.

-¿El Dragón Azul? – El hombre miró a Ki-Ja y luego se miraron entre ellos los habitantes, después regresó la mirada al peligris. – No hay nadie aquí llamado así. –

-No es un hombre ordinario, posee la sangre de un dragón. – Ki-Ja respondió. – No necesitan ocultarlo, díganle que estas personas lo esperan. – Ki-Ja apuntó hacia Yona y Ania.

-No sé de qué hablan, tal vez se equivocaron de lugar. – El hombre habló. – Esta es una comunidad pequeña y ordinaria, no queremos problemas. –

-¡Pero…! – Ki-Ja rezongó.

-Lo siento. – Yona pasó al frente. – Viajamos en busca de alguien, pero parece que no está aquí, pero estamos exhaustos de nuestro viaje y tenemos algunos heridos. – Yona caminó hacia Hak, quien enseñó las vendas de sus heridas en el pecho para ayudar a la farsa de Yona.

-¿Creen que…? – Hak habló.

-¿…podríamos quedarnos un tiempo? – Yona completó la pregunta.

-Su viaje debió ser difícil, como ven, somos pobres, no podemos ofrecerles nada. –

-Está bien, gracias. –

-Por aquí, por favor. –

El hombre comenzó a guiarlos, Yona vio que todos usaban unas raras máscaras y se llenó de curiosidad.

-¿Y esas máscaras? –

-Son tradicionales, evitamos que los aldeanos sin lazos matrimoniales muestren su cara. –

-Que interesante. –

-Como invitados, debe parecerles extraño. – El anciano se detiene frente a una puerta al final de lo que podría ser un túnel. – Pueden descansar aquí. –

-Gracias. –

-Ah, señorita. – El hombre la miró. – Este lugar es como un laberinto, no vaguen por ahí, no nos haremos responsables si les pasa algo malo. –

El hombre y los que lo acompañaban se fueron, Yona, Ania y los demás entraron a la habitación que se les había asignado.

-¿De verdad es la aldea del Dragón Azul? – Yoon preguntó.

-¿Por qué? – Yona respondió.

-La del Dragón Blanco estaba fascinada por tu cabello rojo, pero los de aquí no respondieron. –

-Princesa… Puedo sentirlo, el Dragón Azul está aquí. – Ki-Ja se levantó.

-No seas tonto, te creo Ki-Ja. – Yona le sonrió.

-S-Sí, princesa… - Ki-Ja se sonrojó.

-Idiota. – Hak habló al fin.

-¡Como te atreves! – Ki-Ja comenzó su pelea de siempre con Hak.

-Como sea, sabemos que el Dragón Azul está cerca… - Yoon se levantó. – No llegaremos a ningún lado hasta que lo encontremos, busquemos mientras no hay nadie. –

-Ese hombre dijo que esto era como un laberinto, ¿estás seguro? – Yona preguntó.

-Princesa, soy un genio apuesto. – Yoon caminó. – Conquistaré este lugar trazando un mapa, ¡encuentren el tesoro! ¡Busquen debajo de cada maceta y cajón! –

-¡A buscar! – Gritaron Yona y Hak.

-A buscar… - Dijo Ki-Ja sin entender lo que Yoon dijo.

-Como sea… - Ania dijo. – Yo solo quiero encontrar al Dragón Azul.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a una ruta sin salida.

-¡No hay camino! ¿Por qué no está aquí? – Yoon se cuestionaba.

-Qué extraño ¿por qué no sale? – Ki-Ja estaba recargado en la pared. – Debería saber que estoy aquí. –

-Probablemente lo asfixias. – Hak dijo, a un lado del peligris, Ki-Ja atacó a Hak pero él lo esquivó. - Esquiva. -

-Ah sí, el Dragón Azul puede sentir al Blanco ¿verdad? – Yona dijo. – Tal vez no quiere salir… En ese caso deberíamos rendirnos… -

-¡No! No se rinda. – Ki-Ja se acercó a ella. – El Dragón Azul viene de un largo linaje igual que yo, debe estarla esperando, esperando al amo que lo necesite, para eso nacimos los cuatro dragones, no tenemos otro deseo. Si el Dragón Azul la ve, tal vez él… –

-¿Ki-Ja? – Yona lo miró. – No soy el rey Hiryuu. –

-Sí… - Ki-Ja puso una mirada triste.

-No soy el rey Hiryuu. – Yona tomó la mano de Ki-Ja. – Pero te necesito. – Yona le sonrió y Ki-Ja se sonrojó. – Perdona que sea egoísta. -

-No-No soy digno… - Ki-Ja se puso nervioso.

-Bestia del Trueno, tu cara da miedo. – Yoon miró a Hak.

-¡Ya me cansé de esto! – Ania se puso de pie y les dio la espalda. – No pienso seguir caminando con ustedes. – Ania caminó de regreso.

-¡Ania-hime! ¡Espere! – Yoon corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Yoon, espera! – Yona le gritó.

-Será mejor regresar, siento que alguien nos está vigilando. – Hak dijo.

Los tres caminaron detrás de Yoon y Ania, pero Yona escuchó un ruido y regresó a la pared.

-¿Un ruido? – Yona presionó algo por accidente y abrió una puerta. - ¿Un camino? – La pelirroja vio algo dentro del lugar. - ¿Una ardilla? – La ardilla salió corriendo adentro y Yona la siguió. - ¡Espera! –

Detrás de ella la puerta se cerró, mientras Hak y Ki-Ja alcanzaron a Yoon y a Ania.

-¿Qué le sucede, Princesa? – Ki-Ja trató de acercarse a ella.

-Aléjate por favor… - Ania se pegó más a Yoon.

-Ania-hime… - Yoon se sonrojó un poco.

-Oígan… ¡La Princesa no está! – Hak miró detrás de él.

-¡Oh no! – Ki-Ja dijo.

-¿Dónde estás, Princesa? –

-¡Iré a buscarla! – Ki-Ja regresó al túnel.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –

-No lo sé… -

-Yona… - Ania suspiró. - ¡Ah, ya me harté! –

-Ania-hime… - Yoon la miró. – Tranquila, tome un poco de esto. – Yoon le dio a beber jugo de níspero.

-Gracias Yoon, estoy mejor. – Ania le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estás, Princesa? Responde. – Hak estaba más preocupado.

En ese momento Ki-Ja regresó exhausto de correr.

-¿La encontraste? –

-No. –

-¿A dónde fue? –

Ki-Ja se exaltó un poco y corrió hacia donde estaba Hak. – Esta presencia… ¡Esta cerca! –

Hak volteó detrás de él y vio a Yona que venía del camino de al lado, todos corrieron a encontrarse.

-¡Princesa! ¿Dónde estabas? – Hak la miró.

-¡Idiota! ¡Se suponía que nos siguieras, idiota! – Yoon la regañó.

-Lo siento. –

-Me alegra que esté bien. – Ki-Ja se acercó a ella.

-Cómo sea… - Ania la miró.

-Sí, este hombre me salvo… ¿Oh? – Yona miró a Ki-Ja, quien se quedó impactado.

Un hombre de 18 años, de cabello azul claro corto, con una máscara humana con dos cuernos, marcas rojas arriba y debajo de los agujeros de los ojos, con dos cascabeles atados en el cuerno izquierdo, con una peluca larga de color blanco y un traje extravagante, que llevaba a la ardilla en el hombro estaba detrás de Yona, Ki-Ja y él se miraron fijamente sin notar que Ania también lo observaba.

-Tú… - Ki-Ja se dirigió a él, pero el hombre salió corriendo de regreso al lugar de dónde vino con Yona. - ¡E-Espera! – Ki-Ja quiso seguirlo, pero una pelirroja le ganó.

-¡Espera, por favor! – Ania salió corriendo detrás del hombre. - ¡Reconóceme por favor! ¡Espera, te lo ruego! – Ania se detuvo al perderlo de vista.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? –

-¡Es él! ¡Él es el Dragón Azul! – Ki-Ja habló.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ania regresó con los demás. - ¿Él es…el Dragón Azul? –

-¿No lo sabías? – Yona se dirigió a Ania. – Entonces ¿por qué lo perseguías? –

-Lo conozco… -

-¿Lo conoces? – Yoon habló. - ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde lo conociste? –

-No lo conocía en persona, pero hablé con él en un sueño… - Ania suspiró. – Le prometí que lo encontraría… -

**_-Flashback-_**

_-¿Qué significan esos cascabeles? – _

_-Nada. –_

_-¿Entonces por qué los usas? –_

_-Suenan bien, son agradables… Aunque no puedan verme, sabrán dónde estoy. –_

_-Ya veo… Entonces seguiré el sonido de tus cascabeles, de esa manera podré encontrarte ¿no es así? –_

_-Sí, supongo… -_

_-Entonces prometo que te encontraré. –_

_-¿Lo prometes? –_

_-Sí, algún día te encontraré, lo haré sin importar nada. – Ania lo abrazó. – Te encontraré Shin-ah, hasta entonces espérame por favor. –_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Es él… Él es el chico de mi sueño… - Ania sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja la miró decepcionado debido a la reacción de Ania por el Dragón Azul…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	3. Los Sentimientos de dos Dragones, dos Pr

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Sus manos eran gentiles y cálidas… El sonido de los cascabeles que colgaban de esa máscara desgastada eran agradables… Aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía en dónde se encontraba Shin-ah… Shin-ah es mi Dragón Azul… Sí, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Por eso apareció en mi sueño… Por eso pude hablar con él mientras dormía, porque estamos conectados… Porque él es el Dragón Azul… Mi Shin-ah… Te encontré… _

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco I: "Los Cuatro Dragones"**

**Capítulo 3: "El Dragón Azul Parte 2: Los Sentimientos de dos Dragones, dos Princesas y una Bestia"**

Shin-ah estaba en una especie de cueva oscura, caminaba cansado y su respiración estaba acelerada, caminaba con lentitud mientras se sostenía con sus manos de las paredes del lugar.

**_*POV Shin-ah*_**

_Mis ojos pican más que de costumbre… Me arden los ojos… Apenas toqué a esa chica, escuché una voz en mi cabeza… Casi me desmallo… Había un Dragón Blanco… ¿Por qué pensé que él era el Dragón Blanco?... ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué siento que me hierve la sangre?... Me arden los ojos… Cálmate… Nadie más debe saber de este poder… _

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Ya veo… Entonces seguiré el sonido de tus cascabeles, de esa manera podré encontrarte ¿no es así? –_

_-Sí, supongo… -_

_-Entonces prometo que te encontraré. –_

_-¿Lo prometes? –_

_-Sí, algún día te encontraré, lo haré sin importar nada. – Ania lo abrazó. – Te encontraré Shin-ah, hasta entonces espérame por favor. –_

_-Ania… - Shin-ah correspondió el abrazo. – Cumple tu promesa por favor, te estaré esperando con ansias. –_

_-Sí… Te encontraré, mi Shin-ah. – Ania toma a Shin-ah del rostro y se acerca a sus labios lentamente…_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

_Ania… Te estoy esperando… Date prisa y encuéntrame por favor…_

En ese momento, dentro de la habitación, se encontraban conversando Ki-Ja, Hak, Yoon y Yona mientras que Ania estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de dicho lugar.

-¿Un aldeano quería llevarte bajo tierra? – Yoon miraba a Yona, quien estaba sentada frente a él.

-Sí. –

-¡Malditos! ¡No solo se niegan a respetarla, sino que intentan atraparla bajo tierra! – Ki-Ja estaba furioso. - ¡Deben estar decididos a desatar mi furia! –

-¡Ki-Ja, tu cara! – Yona exclamó.

-Cálmate, que niño tan presumido. – Hak tenía su arma en manos con una cara aterradora. - ¿Vas a matar a una persona normal? Madura. –

-¡Tú también deberías, ex-general! – Yoon lo miró. – Pero, ¿estás seguro de que era el Dragón Azul? – El castaño miró a Ki-Ja.

-Sí. –

-¿Entonces por qué huyó? – Hak preguntó.

-No lo sé… - Ki-Ja dijo confundido. – El Dragón Azul, los aldeanos… ¿Qué pasa con este lugar? –

-Las dos son aldeas de dragones, pero esta es todo lo contrario a la del Dragón Blanco. –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – El peligris miró a Yoon.

-Como vimos primero la aldea del Dragón Blanco, creímos que esta era diferente… Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez la tuya era la excepción. – Yoon habló. – Estas personas no veneran el cabello rojo ni adoran el poder del Dragón, tal vez piensen que es algo abominable… Los aldeanos y el Dragón Azul podrían considerarnos intrusos. –

-¡Eso es ridículo! – Ki-Ja interrumpió. – Los cuatro Guerreros Dragón deben reunirse con su amo de inmediato, cuando conocí a la Princesa y dejé mi aldea, no lo dudé. –

-No dudas lo suficiente. –

-¡Por supuesto! –

-No, no era un cumplido. –

-Pero me salvó. – Yona miraba su mano mientras sonreía. – El Dragón Azul tenía manos gentiles, quiero hablar con él. –

-¿Volverás a ese laberinto? – Yoon la miró.

-Sí. –

-No dudas ni un poco. – Yoon puso sus manos en su cintura. – Tienes agallas, Princesa. – Yoon sonrió. - ¡Vamos! Había algo en ese callejón sin salida ¿verdad? –

Ania se puso de pie. –Iré con ustedes, necesito verlo de nuevo. –

-Entonces vamos. –

Yoon tomó la delantera, Ania quiso seguirlo pero Ki-Ja la detuvo al igual que Hak detuvo a Yona.

-Princesa, quédate aquí. – Hak estaba sentado mientras miraba a Yona.

-¿Hak? –

-Usted también, Ania-hime. – Ki-Ja estaba parado frente a Ania.

-¿Uh? –

-Yoon y yo encontraremos al Dragón Azul. – Hak habló.

-¿Qué dices? Yo iré. – Ki-Ja interrumpió.

-Contamos contigo, Víbora Albina. – Hak lo despidió.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Como sea, no vuelvas ahí, Princesa… Espera afuera y… - Hak fue interrumpido.

-No, Ki-Ja, Yoon y yo iremos, tu espera aquí con Ania, Hak. – Yona puso una expresión seria. – Ki-Ja puede sentir al Dragón Azul, Yoon conoce el camino y yo quiero ver al Dragón Azul, creo que ese es mi trabajo… Por favor. –

-¿Uh? ¿Y quién te dio el liderazgo, Yona? – Ania rezongó. – Yo no me quedaré aquí mientras ustedes van a buscarlo, ¡yo iré! –

-No, se quedará aquí con Hak, Princesa. – Ki-Ja seguía dándole órdenes.

-Si Yona fracasa con él, entonces yo lo convenceré de que venga con nosotros. –

-¿Cómo está tan segura que lo logrará? –

-¡Porque yo hablé con él! Lo conozco, además yo soy la descendiente de Hiryuu, mi deber es encontrar a los cuatro Dragones. – Ania lo miró fijamente. – Yo conozco su nombre, por alguna razón hablamos durante un sueño, quiero descubrir la razón de que eso pasara. –

-¡Pero…! –

-No trates de detenerme Ki-Ja, o de lo contrario me forzarás a decir algo que no quiero. – Ania lo miró seriamente. – Así que no interfieran más, no me importa lo que ustedes digan o hagan, yo iré a verlo y es mi última palabra, ¿entendido, Ki-Ja? –

-S-Sí… -

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Como pensaba… Ania-hime ha cambiado…_

-Alguien tiene que vigilar a los aldeanos afuera, como soy el único que queda ¿debo hacerlo yo? – Hak interrumpió.

-Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. – Yona habló. – Tendré cuidado para que eso no pase de nuevo. – Hak bajó la mirada. - ¿Hak? –

Hak acercó a Yona a él.

-Esta vez asegúrate de regresar, de lo contrario me quedaré cerca de ti hasta que te de asco. –

-Hak… - Yona sonrió. – No quiero que des asco, así que tendré cuidado. –

-Sí, por favor. – Hak estaba algo frustrado.

-Me dan lástima. – Yoon hablo y salió del lugar seguido por Yona, Ania y Ki-Ja.

-Oye, Víbora Albina. –

-¡Que no soy una víbora…! – Ki-Ja miró a Hak y notó la mirada seria el pelinegro.

-Cuento contigo. –

-Lo sé. – Ki-Ja se giró y siguió a los demás.

Hak salió del cuarto y se sentó al lado de la puerta del mismo, por otra parte los demás caminaban dentro de aquél laberinto de nuevo.

-Princesa, en realidad tienes miedo sin la Bestia del Trueno ¿verdad? – Yoon hablaba con Yona.

-¡Yoon, no lo digas! – Yona trataba de callarlo. – Cuando Hak está cerca dependo mucho de él. –

-¿Pero la Bestia del Trueno no lo hace por gusto? –

-Sí, pero en realidad Hak servía a mi padre, todavía sigue sus órdenes. –

-No creo que sea la única razón… –

-A Hak no le gustaba ser un general o un guardaespaldas, aún no pudo hacerlo pero, algún día, quiero liberar a Hak. – Yona sonrió.

-Es aquí. – Ania se paró frente al lugar.

-¿El callejón sin salida tenía un pasaje secreto? – Yoon miraba el lugar.

-Sí. – Yona apretó una roca y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Se abrió! – Yoon miró la pared abierta.

Ki-Ja miró detrás de él y vio una sombra a distancia.

-Ki-Ja, vamos. – Yoon lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa? – Yona habló.

-Ah, nada… El Dragón Azul está ahí, yo esperaré aquí, adelántense. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Yona preguntó.

Yoon y Ki-Ja se miraron, el castaño entendió la indirecta y trató de ayudar a Ki-Ja.

-Está bien, este genio apuesto conoce el camino. –

-Cuento contigo. –

-Entendido. –

Yoon, Ania y Yona continuaron caminando, mientras que Ki-Ja se quedó ahí y miró hacia el otro lado, Ania sabía lo que pasaba y decidió regresar para apoyar al peligris.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieren hacer en un espacio tan pequeño? – Ki-Ja miraba a los aldeanos armados frente a él.

-No podemos dejar que se vayan los que entren ahí. –

-Cállense, son sabandijas que han olvidado la nobleza del Dragón Rojo. – La garra de Ki-Ja creció como de costumbre para combatir. – Yo, el Dragón Blanco, no permitiré que se le acerquen a nuestras Princesas. –

-No necesito que me protejas. – Ania se paró a un lado de Ki-Ja.

-¿Ania-hime? ¿Por qué está aquí? –

-No dejaré que me defiendas, para eso he estado entrenando todo este tiempo. –

-Pero… ¿Y el Dragón Azul? –

-Él puede esperar un poco más, no dejaré que hieran ese lindo rostro tuyo. – Ania le sonrió. – Perdóname por mi comportamiento anterior, estaba algo molesta y terminé lastimando tus sentimientos… -

-No se preocupe Princesa, no hay nada que perdonar. –

-Ki-Ja… Gracias. –

**_*POV Shin-ah*_**

_El Dragón Blanco está cerca… Alguien sigue el camino…_

-Ao, escóndete. – Shin-ah hablaba con la ardilla que se encontraba comiendo semillas a su lado.

_¿Intrusos? Venceré a cualquier enemigo._

Shin-ah sostenía su espada para desenvainarla en cualquier momento, Yoon y Yona se pararon y lo miraron fijamente, Yona tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola. – Yona lo saludó.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esta persona?_

Shin-ah, sentando en el suelo, sacó su espada y los amenazó.

-¡Esto no es bueno, Princesa! – Yoon se dirigía a Yona. - ¡Un hombre enmascarado, escondido en el fondo de un agujero debe ser peligroso! –

-¡Volvemos a vernos! – Yona tomó la ardilla en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esa criatura con las mejillas hinchadas? ¡Comió demasiado! – Yoon miraba a la ardilla.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Yona puso la ardilla en su hombro.

Shin-ah mantuvo su posición algo confundido y guardo silencio unos momentos.

-Ao. –

-Responde a las preguntas. – Yoon dijo.

-No le queda bien el nombre. – Yona le dijo a Shin-ah.

-¡Al menos síguele la corriente, Princesa! –

_No, no le queda bien… Lo sabía… Estoy de acuerdo…_

-Soy Yona, ¿cómo te llamas? –

-Dragón Azul. –

-Tú nombre, ese no es tu nombre ¿no? –

-No tengo nombre… Solo soy el Dragón Azul. -

Yona se acercó a Shin-ah, quien la amenazó con la espada.

-¡No te acerques! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué entraste al pueblo? ¿Por qué te me acercas? ¿Por qué el Dragón Blanco está…? –

-Vine a verte. –

_¿Por qué siento como si hubiera…?_

-Dragón Azul, necesito tu poder, vine a verte. –

_¿…deseado conocerla más que nada?_

-Mi poder… - Shin-ah se enfureció, tomó a Yona de la ropa y la amenazó con la espada de nuevo.

-¡Princesa! –

-Un enemigo, ¡los que desean el poder del Dragón Azul son enemigos! Tú… ¿Quién eres? –

_¿Por qué me tiemblan las manos?_

-No te conozco… ¿Por qué? –

_¿Por qué quiero llorar?_

Shin-ah suelta a Yona y baja su arma.

-Dragón Azul, no soy tu enemigo, busco a los cuatro dragones para que mis amigos y yo podamos vivir. – Yona le extendió su mano. – Quiero ser tu amiga. –

_Amiga… Amiga…_

-Estoy maldito. –

-¿Maldito? –

-El mundo exterior no puede enterarse de este poder, este poder de destrucción. –

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –

-Es la verdad. –

-¿Por eso no vendrás? ¿Estás seguro? –

-Márchense… ¡Márchense! –

-Princesa… -

Yona y Yoon caminaron de regreso, Yona se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo.

-Déjame decir algo, tu mano era muy cálida. No sé nada sobre esa maldición, pero si esa era la mano de un hombre maldito, entonces no me importa la maldición. –

Yona y Yoon finalmente se retiraron, Shin-ah puso su mano en su corazón.

_Siento como si me arrancaran el corazón…_

-Lo había olvidado… - Shin-ah se sentó de nuevo.

-Princesa… Te ves muy molesta. -

-No había nada en ese cuarto, ¿tendrá suficiente para comer? Siento que dejé algo muy importante en una jaula oscura… Es raro, es la primera vez que lo veía… -

-¡Apártense! –

Yona y Yoon vieron a Ki-Ja y a Ania, quienes se encontraban tratando de alejar a los aldeanos de la entrada al túnel.

-Ki-Ja… -

-Ania-hime… -

-Volvieron. – Dijo un aldeano.

-Volvieron. – Dijo otro.

-Acábenlos. –

-Yona-hime, aléjese. – Ki-Ja dijo.

-Yoon, tú también. – Ania lo apoyó.

-Lo sabía. – Yoon habló.

-Piensan eliminarnos para mantener oculto al Dragón Azul. – Ki-Ja expresó.

-¿Eliminarnos? ¿Por qué? – Yona dijo sin comprender.

-¡Ahora que saben de él, no pueden irse de aquí con vida! –

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esconden al Dragón Azul? –

-Es cierto que este lugar sea lo contrario a mi aldea, dicen que el noble poder del Dragón es una maldición… -

-¡Silencio! –

Un aldeano atacó a Ki-Ja, pero este lo esquivó y lo golpeó con el puño de su garra.

-¡No peleen en un lugar tan pequeño! – Yoon se agachó.

-¡Ki-Ja! – Yona le habló.

-No se preocupe, no uso mi poder contra novatos. –

-Pero lo golpeaste con la fuerza de diez hombres… - Yoon habló.

-Por favor, díganmelo ¿por qué deben ocultar al Dragón Azul? – Yona les habló a los aldeanos. - ¿Qué es esa maldición? -

-¡Silencio! –

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y las piedras comenzaron a caer.

-¿Un terremoto? –

-¡Corran! –

Algunos aldeanos huyeron del lugar, Yoon se recargó con fuerza contra la pared, Ki-Ja empujó a Yona contra la pared y la protegió, Ania sintió celos y abrazó a Yoon para resguardarlo de algún daño.

La salida quedó bloqueada con las rocas del lugar, dejando a todos los que estaban ahí atrapados, del otro lado de las rocas se encontraba Hak.

-Princesa… - Hak tiró su arma al suelo y comenzó a tratar de quitar las rocas con las manos. - ¡Princesa! ¡Yoon! ¡Víbora Albina! ¡Ania! – Las manos de Hak comenzaron a sangrar de los rasguños que recibía.

**_*POV Hak*_**

_No debí dejarla ir… ¿Cómo no pensé en esto? No puedo creer que no la protegiera…_

-Por favor, Rey Il… - Hak comenzó a llorar. – No la aleje de mí… -

**_-En la Mente de Yona-_**

_Hak… En realidad tengo miedo… Quería dar lo mejor de mí sin depender de ti… Pero terminaba acudiendo a ti por miedo… Soy tan débil… No quiero fallar… _

-Princesa… Princesa… ¡Princesa! –

-¿Ki-Ja…? –

-¿Está bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –

-El terremoto se detuvo, pero… -

-¡No hay remedio! – Un aldeano gritó.

-¡La salida está bloqueada! – Otro lo apoyó.

-No… -

-No puede ser… -

-¿Vamos a morir? –

-¡No es posible! –

-Estamos atrapados… - Dijo Yoon, sentado al lado de Yona y de Ania. – No podremos respirar por mucho tiempo en este espacio tan pequeño. – El castaño estaba asustado.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡Auxilio! – Los aldeanos golpeaban las rocas tratando de conseguir ayuda para salir.

**_*POV Yona*_**

_No… A este paso… ¡Tengo miedo, Hak! _

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Ki-Ja se puso de pie.

-¿Ki-Ja? –

-Ah, lo siento. – Ki-Ja apretó su puño furioso. – Por alguna razón, ese hombre tan grosero habló dentro de mi cabeza… Me molestó mucho. – El peligris se calmó. – Mi deber es protegerla, princesa. –

Yona sonrió. – Ya me siento mejor. –

-¡Yo también! – Ki-Ja la apoyó.

-Tranquilo Yoon, vendrán a ayudarnos. –

Yoon le sonrió a Yona.

-Esta situación me enferma. – Ania se puso de pie molesta.

-Ania-hime… -

-¡Ven, Murakumo! – La espada apareció en las manos de la pelirroja. – Apártense de aquí. – Los aldeanos le abrieron paso. - _¡Lace Ribbon Dance! – _Ania comenzó a atacar el bloqueo.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto… ¿Realmente estoy intentando abrir una salida? ¿O solo es que busco una manera de desquitar mi ira contra Ki-Ja y Yona? _

-No creo que sea bueno que Ania-hime haga todo sola, la ayudaré. – Ki-Ja retiró las vendas de su garra. - ¡La ayudaré! –

-Ki-Ja… ¿Qué harás con tus garras? –

-¡Excavaré! – El brazo de Ki-Ja creció una vez más.

-¡Un monstruo! –

-Cállense, los guardianes de la aldea del Dragón Azul son patéticos, ya les dije que soy el Dragón Blanco. –

-¿E-El Dragón Blanco? –

-¡De verdad hay otros que poseen el poder maldito de los dragones! –

-¡No más! Fue él… ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Vivimos en este agujero por su culpa! –

-¡Déjenme salir! – Un hombre aventó a Ania y comenzó a golpear las rocas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué el poder del Dragón Azul es una maldición?! – Yona les cuestionó.

-No saben lo maligno que es… -

-Él no es malo… –

-¡Los extraños no lo entenderían! –

-Por generaciones, han nacido monstruos con ojos de Dragón en nuestra aldea, vivimos con temor al poder del Dragón Azul, incluso si muere, el hijo de alguien más se vuelve el Dragón Azul. –

-¡Pasamos toda nuestra vida con el temor de que nuestros hijos sean los próximos! –

-Mientras estemos malditos, no podremos dejar nuestra aldea. –

-Le ponemos una máscara al Dragón Azul apenas nace y nunca lo dejamos salir, esas son las reglas. –

-Pero el Dragón Azul usó su poder para matar a muchos soldados, cuando solo era un niño. –

-Temíamos que los soldados volvieran, así que nos mudamos aquí. –

-¡No aguanto más! – Un hombre se acercó a Ki-Ja. - ¡¿Qué es esto si no es una maldición?! –

-¡CALLENSE! – Ania golpeó el suelo con Murakumo.

-Aquí viene. –

Ki-Ja volteó detrás de él, del túnel salió Shin-ah y se acercó al hombre que estaba cerca de Ki-Ja, el tipo solamente retrocedía.

-Dra-Dragón Azul… -

-No le dije nada a los extraños… - Shin-ah siguió acercándose a él. - ¡Aléjate! –

El hombre golpeó a Shin-ah en el rostro, tumbándole la máscara que cubría sus ojos, Ania y Yona miraban aquellos extraños ojos dorados (estilo de gato) con asombro, Ania sonrió y lo volteó a ver, haciendo desaparecer a Murakumo.

-Eres tú… - Los ojos de Ania se llenaron de lágrimas.

Shin-ah la miró. - ¿Tú…? – El peliazul se quedó impresionado al reconocerla.

-Shin-ah… ¡Te encontré! – Ania corrió y abrazó a Shin-ah. – Cumplí mi promesa… Te encontré… Te encontré, Shin-ah… -

-Eras tú…todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? La que me llamaba con tanta impaciencia… - Shin-ah correspondió al abrazo.

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja apretó sus puños, lleno de celos y cerró sus ojos dolorosamente.

-Shin-ah… - Ania se separó y quiso verlo a los ojos, pero Shin-ah la volvió a apoyar contra su hombro desesperado. -¿Shin-ah? –

-No los mires… Mis ojos… -

-¿Por qué…? –

-No quiero herirte… Si miras mis ojos saldrás lastimada… No quiero hacerte daño… -

-No te preocupes Shin-ah, sé sobre tus poderes… ¿Y sabes algo? Ellos no me afectan. –Ania sonrió. – Así que déjame verlos por favor. –

-Pero… -

-No te preocupes, no me lastimarás. –

Shin-ah soltó a Ania y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, la pelirroja se perdió en esa hermosa mirada y tomó a Shin-ah del rostro, Ki-Ja veía todo mientras sentía un dolor enorme en su pecho.

-Tus ojos… Son hermosos. – Ania puso una mirada seria. – Pero están llenos de soledad, miedo y tristeza… ¿Qué tan hecho? ¿Por qué estás sufriendo de esta manera? –

-Ya te lo he dicho… Estoy maldito… -

-Esto no es una maldición, es un maravilloso poder. – Ania le sonrió. – Déjame ver tu pasado, por favor…. Déjame descubrir la verdad que esta aldea trata de mantener oculta. –

-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? –

-Ya te lo dije, soy la descendiente del rey Hiryuu, si tú me lo permites, podré ver tu pasado mediante un don que tengo. –

-Te arrepentirás si lo haces… Hice algo muy malo… No quiero que lo veas, no tú… -

-¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. –

-Eres agradable… Me haces sentir bien… - Shin-ah la tomó de los hombros y la acercó un poco. – No quiero que te alejes de mí, Ania. –

-No me iré de tu lado, nunca. – Ania le sonrió. – Así que, por favor, déjame verlo. –

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Las cosas serán diferentes cuando lo veas, me temerás y te alejarás de mí… -

-Nunca podría temerte, eres mi Dragón Azul después de todo. – Ania suspiró. – Por eso debo saber tu pasado, déjame verlo, te lo suplico Shin-ah. –

-De-De acuerdo… Por favor, cumple tu promesa. –

-Lo haré, después de todo te encontré ¿no? –

Ania volvió a poner sus manos en el rostro de Shin-ah y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, adentrándose en la mente del chico, por su parte Ki-Ja estaba recargado en la pared que estaba detrás de Shin-ah, sus ojos estaban tratando de contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir en esos momentos, estaba confundido debido a todos los sentimientos que estaban encerrados en él…

**_…Continuará…_**


	4. Un Pasado y los Sentimientos Contradicto

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Mi pecho duele… Siento como si se me estuviera arrancando el corazón… ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me es tan doloroso…ver a Ania-hime con el Dragón Azul?... Cuándo la llamó por su nombre, ella no dijo nada… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esto?... Este doloroso sentimiento dentro de mí… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?... No está en mí decidir con quien esta Ania-hime, pero ver eso… Por alguna razón se siente muy doloroso… Yo… ¡Yo!... _

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco I: "Los Cuatro Dragones"**

**Capítulo 4: "El Dragón Azul Parte 3: Un Pasado y los Sentimientos Contradictorios de la Doncella y el Dragón"**

-Aquí voy, Shin-ah. – Ania lo miró a los ojos, Shin-ah solo asintió. – Bien… _¡Toki no Kagi! – _Una luz blanca envolvió al peliazul y a la pelirroja…

**_-18 Años Atrás-_**

-¿Ha nacido un nuevo monstruo? –

-Sí, el niño posee los ojos del Dragón Azul. –

-Este niño será el próximo Dragón Azul. –

-¿Qué pasó con su madre? –

-Se suicidó… -

-¿Quién cuidará al Dragón Azul? –

-La generación anterior, esas son las reglas. –

El bebé recién nacido abrió sus ojos: eran dorados como el oro y su pupila estaba alargada y delgada, tan finos como los de un gato.

-Rápido, la máscara… Antes de que despierte el poder del Dragón Azul. – El hombre puso una máscara que iba de la frente a la nariz color blanca, con dos ojos redondos color negro, cuatro marcas rojas arriba y debajo de los ojos, la parte inferior eran pequeñas puntas parecidas a los colmillos, la máscara también tenía dos picos superiores que eran dos orejas de gato, en la frente estaba un dibujo de un sol dorado.

**_*POV Shin-ah*_**

_Mi primer recuerdo es de oscuridad…_

**_-4 Años Después-_**

-¡Sí, gira, vamos! –

-¡Vamos, vamos! –

-¡Eso es! –

-Rayos… -

Unos niños se encontraban jugando con unos trompos, el que había perdido fue a recoger el suyo, pero todos se aterraron cuando un pequeño de cuatro años con una máscara y cabello azul celeste tomó dicho juguete en sus manos.

-Lo siento, eh… ¿Puedo ver? –

Los niños salieron corriendo aterrados, el niño solo miró el juguete en sus manos.

-¡Dragón Azul! –

El pequeño de 4 años dejó caer el juguete al oír la voz de un hombre gritándole, volteó a su lado y ahí estaba un hombre de cabello azul largo, marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, con un traje algo extravagante y con los mismos ojos del pequeño.

-Ao… - El niño lo miró.

-¡Ven! –

El hombre tomó al pequeño de la mano y lo llevó a fuerzas a la casa, el pequeño notó que todos lo miraban asustados y se apartaban de su camino, al llegar el hombre le soltó bruscamente.

-¡Te dije que no salieras! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? – Ao tomó agua con un objeto para purificar el alma.

-Lo siento, Ao… Pero… - El pequeño Shin-ah apretó su playera con sus manos. – Quiero amigos… -

-Así que… - Ao soltó lo que tenía en las manos y sonrió, luego tomó al pequeño Shin-ah de la playera bruscamente. - ¡¿Crees que harás amigos?! ¡No puedes! ¡Si lo entiendes, quédate en casa! – Ao lo soltó bruscamente haciéndolo caer al suelo. - ¡Por Dios, no haces más que molestar! – Ao se sentó en el suelo.

-Ao… Eras el Dragón Azul anterior ¿verdad? – Shin-ah se puso de pie. - ¿Por qué todos en el pueblo huyen de nosotros? ¿Mi poder está maldito? –

-Los que ven los ojos del Dragón Azul se convierten en piedra. –

-¿Eh? –

-Es un rumor absurdo de los aldeanos. – Ao puso su mano en su frente y levantó su fleco. – No se convertirán en piedra, pero los ojos del Dragón Azul paralizan los nervios de quienes los ven, incluso pueden afectar sus corazones. Como sea, es un poder desagradable. –

Shin-ah intentó llorar, pero Ao se levantó y golpeó la pared que estaba a un lado del niño.

-¡No llores! ¡Molestas! –

-Pero estoy maldito… -

-¡Sí, así es! ¡Estás maldito por el monstruo del Dragón Azul! Demonios… ¿Por qué este poder legendario se aferra a este pueblo? ¡Aunque el Dragón Azul muera, uno nuevo nace en este pueblo! ¡Y los aldeanos no hacen más que difundir rumores estúpidos! – Ao golpeó la pared y luego se sentó en el mismo lugar dónde estaba.

Shin-ah abrió la cortina y miró hacia el horizonte.

-Ao, viene gente mala. –

-¿Están cerca? –

-Están alrededor de una fogata, viendo para acá. –

-¡Maldición! – Ao caminó a la puerta, pero cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ao! – Shin-ah se acercó a Ao.

-¡No me toques! –

Ao se puso de pie una vez más, tomó su espada y salió de la casa siendo seguido por Shin-ah.

_Ao iba perdiendo la vista cada día, pero mis ojos podían ver más y más lejos, como si absorbieran el poder de los ojos de Ao._

-¿Es ese pueblo? –

-Dicen que ahí vive alguien con un poder extraño. –

-Es el poder de los dragones. –

-Sí, claro. –

-Pero parece algo que le gustaría a los nobles. –

-Si lo atrapamos, podremos venderlo. –

- Soy caro ¿eh? – Ao se acercaba a ellos desenvainando su espada mientras Shin-ah esperaba detrás de él. – Pero es una pena, soy un espadachín ordinario, no uso extraños poderes. – Ao portaba una máscara parecida a la de Shin-ah, pero la de él tenía grietas y era de cara completa, con una abierta en forma de colmillos en la parte de la boca, sin el sol en la frente y dos cuernos de cordero en vez de las orejas. – Aquellos que amenazan mi pueblo… Tuvieron una corta vida, esperen tener una vida más larga. – Ao comenzó a matarlos con la espada uno por uno.

_Ao… Era fuerte aunque era ciego._

Ao guardó su espada al terminar con los bandidos, y luego se dirigió hacia Shin-ah.

-¿Viste mi esgrima? – Ao se levantó la máscara.

-Sí. –

-Aprende a usar la espada cuanto antes. – Ao caminó de regreso al pueblo, pero Shin-ah se quedó dónde estaba.

-Ao, ¿por qué usas una espada? – Ao se detuvo y Shin-ah se acercó a él. - ¿No usas tus ojos contra la gente mala? –

Ao tomó a Shin-ah de la barbilla con firmeza. - ¡Escucha, Dragón Azul! ¡Esos ojos están malditos! ¡Te enseñaré a controlarlos! Si los usas, la maldición volverá a ti, ¡paralizar a tus enemigos te paralizará a ti! Es una espada de doble filo, aunque no lo hagas, la gente no dejará de odiarte o de buscar tu poder. – Ao lo soltó y se puso de pie.

-Entonces, si protejo el pueblo con una espada en lugar de mis ojos ¿podré hacer amigos? –

-Claro que no. – Ao se giró y caminó hacia el pueblo.

-¡Ao! – Shin-ah corrió detrás de Ao. - ¡Ao! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! –

El pequeño cayó al suelo en un descuido, se sentó en el suelo, miró su mano herida y trato de llorar, pero con sus ojos malditos pudo ver que Ao tenía su mano izquierda abierta, esperando a que el niño la tomara, Shin-ah sonrió y corrió hacia él tomando dicha mano que el mayor le ofrecía.

_Ao me enseñó a usar la espada, me enseñó sobre el poder de mis ojos, Ao era severo…_

**_-Días Después-_**

_Ao iba debilitándose poco a poco…_

Ao se encontraba luchando contra unos bandidos pero estaba exhausto, mató a unos de ellos pero cayó al suelo y un tipo intentó golpearlo con una especie de mazo que tenía picos, pero Shin-ah arroja un cuchillo que rasga la ropa del hombre y rompiendo la bolsa en la que el tipo escondía dinero y joyas.

-¡Ao! –

-¡Demonios! - El hombre desesperado comenzó a recoger el dinero y Ao se paró frente a él furioso.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –

El hombre tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar, Ao cayó al suelo y Shin-ah se acercó a él.

-¡Ao! ¿Estás bien? Huyeron… Huyeron, Ao. – La máscara de Ao cayó al suelo y comenzó a sonreír tétricamente, Shin-ah estaba extrañado y confundido. - ¿Ao? –

-No puedo ver, no puedo ver nada… - Ao comenzó a reír como lunático y levantó su vista a la Luna que brillaba en esa noche. - ¡Sí! ¡Por fin puedo morir! ¡Ya no tengo fuerzas! ¡Mi cuerpo está paralizado! ¡Estoy liberado! ¡Soy humano~! –

El cielo comenzó a aclarar y Ao se puso de pie, Shin-ah recogió unos cascabeles del suelo y se los amarró en la oreja izquierda de la máscara, el pequeño caminaba frente Ao mientras cargaba en sus manos la máscara del Dragón Azul anterior.

-¿Eh? ¿Siempre llevaste cascabeles? –

-Los recogí, suenan bien… -

-Oh, son agradables, aunque no puedo ver, sé dónde estás. –

Shin-ah se puso feliz y comenzó a mover los cascabeles, cuando volteó a ver a Ao notó que él hombre estaba llorando.

-Lo siento… -

-¿Eh? –

-Perdóname… Por dejarte solo… ¡Perdóname! –

Shin-ah se volteó al frente. –No, Ao. – El llanto de Ao dejó de sonar. – Hablemos de otra cosa… Pero soy un tonto, no se me ocurre nada que decir… Habla tú, Ao. – Ao estaba tirado en el suelo, detrás de Shin-ah. – Oye, Ao… Déjame escuchar tu voz… - El niño miró al hombre mayor.

-¿El Dragón Azul anterior? – Los aldeanos conversaban cerca de la ventana del hogar de Shin-ah.

-Sí, por fin murió. –

-Duró más que los otros. –

-Entonces toda la maldición ha pasado al actual. –

Shin-ah estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas, comenzó a mover su cabeza para hacer sonar los cascabeles y recordó las palabras del mayor.

**_-Flashback-_**

-_Oh, son agradables, aunque no puedo ver, sé dónde estás. –_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Shin-ah comenzó a llorar desesperado.

_¡Aquí estoy! _

Shin-ah se quedó dormido por el llanto, pero en la noche lluviosa se despertó.

_Algo se acerca, muchos… Como soldados… ¡Los que huyeron debieron avisar a los soldados! ¿Qué hago? No soy tan fuerte como para vencerlos, llevo una máscara, me encontrarán de inmediato… Si descubren el secreto de los aldeanos… ¿Qué pasará si lo descubren?_

**_-Flashback-_**

_-No debes usar el poder de tus ojos. –_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

_Sí… Todos nos temen y atacan por este poder… Es una maldición, ¡una maldición! Pero…_

Shin-ah se quitó la máscara y salió corriendo hacia la entrada al pueblo para enfrentar a los solados.

_¡Ao protegió este pueblo!_

Ante el ruido y la conmoción, los aldeanos fueron a ver que estaba sucediendo, al llegar quedaron en shock.

-¿Qué…Qué pasó? –

En el suelo se encontraban todos los soldados muertos, Shin-ah estaba en medio de ellos y miró a hacia donde estaban los aldeanos, su máscara la tenía sostenida en su mano izquierda aún.

_Lo siento, Ao…_

Shin-ah cayó al suelo inconsciente.

_Nunca debe usarse este poder…_

-¡Aléjate! – Shin-ah trató de alejar a Ania de él, pero ella no lo dejó, el peliazul abrió los ojos y notó algo extraño en la pelirroja que lo dejó impactado. - ¿Uh? –

_¿Está…llorando…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ania…está llorando?_

-Pobre de ti, Shin-ah… - Ania lo miraba a los ojos. – Has sufrido bastante ¿verdad? Todo ese dolor… Toda esa tristeza… Toda esa soledad… ¿Has soportado todo eso durante estos 18 años…? – Ania bajó la mirada. – Es algo muy doloroso… -

-Tú… ¡Tú nunca lo entenderías! – Shin-ah la volvió a aventar, pero Ania se resistió nuevamente.

-Nací con el don de ver las memorias de una persona, siempre y cuando ella me lo permita. – Ania apretó los labios. – Pero tiene una desventaja… Y esa es que todos los sentimientos que la persona haya vivido durante los recuerdos que logre ver serán transmitidos a mí… Como si fuera yo quien lo estuviera viviendo en este momento… - Las lágrimas de Ania no dejaban de caer. - ¡Así que no digas que no lo entiendo! Todo tu dolor está dentro de mi corazón ahora… Ao era estricto, pero te quería… Y estos aldeanos… ¡No hacían nada más que temerte y aislarte! –

-Ania… -

-¡En lugar de ayudarte te dejaron solo! Y aún lo hacen… Son personas que no merecen tanta amabilidad de tu parte… ¡Son personas…que no merecen tu protección! Personas como estas… ¡Deberían desaparecer! – Ania se rodeó de un aura de fuego, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Ania-hime! – Ki-Ja quiso acercarse a ella, pero Yoon lo detuvo.

-Ania, tú… – Shin-ah estaba confundido.

-No eres un monstruo, y esos ojos no son una maldición. – Ania se calmó, el aura desapareció y ella tomó a Shin-ah de las manos. – Es un poder maravilloso con el que fuiste bendecido, gracias a ese poder pude encontrarte, porque tenemos un vínculo especial gracias a él. – Ania le sonrió. – Así que no detestes ese poder, por favor. –

-Ania… ¿Quién eres? –

-La Princesa de Kouka, la descendiente del Dragón Rojo, la reencarnación de Hiryuu. – Ania lo miró a los ojos. – Mi nombre es Ania, y el destino nos unió, Dragón Azul Shin-ah. –

-Ania… ¿Ania-hime…? –

-Es extraño que me llames así ¿sabes? Me acostumbré a escucharte decir mi nombre solamente. –

-Pero, debo decirte así ¿no? –

-No es necesario, no lucho para ser la Princesa de Kouka… -

-¿Entonces…? –

-Solamente quiero liberar mi reino, pero la corona le pertenece a Yona. Eso es todo. –

_Ya veo… Ahora lo entiendo…_

-¿A qué viniste, Dragón Azul? – Ki-Ja lo miró fijamente. - ¿No que no querías unírtenos? -

Shin-ah se puso la máscara de nuevo y tomó un hacha del suelo, el Dragón Azul se dirigió hacia el Blanco, quien se puso en posición de pelea, Yona y Yoon se alejaron del peligris para evitar ser lastimados, el peliazul levantó el hacha y comenzó a golpear la pared que estaba a un lado de Ki-Ja, el ojiazul se sonrojó de la vergüenza y lo miró algo frustrado.

-¡Si viniste a ayudar, dilo! ¡Estaba desesperado ante la idea de pelear contra otro Guerrero Dragón! – La mirada de Ki-Ja pasó a una confundida. - ¿Y dónde estás cavando? La salida estaba por ahí. – El peligris apuntó hacia el montón de rocas.

Shin-ah se detuvo. – Esto lleva hacia afuera, es más rápido por aquí. –

-¡Debiste decirlo antes! – Ki-Ja miró a Yona y a Ania. – Princesas, nos sacaré de aquí en un momento. –

-¡También cavaré! – Yona respondió y le quitó un cuchillo a un aldeano. – Préstame esto. –

¿Eh? Pero… - El aldeano se confundió.

-¡No puede! Rescatar a las princesas es nuestra responsabilidad. –

_¿Nuestra?_

-Déjame… ¡Déjame ayudar! ¡Salgamos cuanto antes! –

Ki-Ja le sonrió a Yona. - ¡Sí! –

Ania se enfureció y se acercó a los tres. – Es frustrante ver esto… ¿Crees poder ser de gran ayuda? Solo eres una niña mimada. – Ania se burló de Yona. – Mejor apártate y no estorbes, "princesa". – Ania miró a Ki-Ja y luego se volteó. - ¡Ven, Murakumo! – En manos de Ania apareció la espada nombrada, la chica se acercó a la pared. – Bien, te ayudaré Shin-ah. – Ania le sonrió al peliazul, quien solo la vio y continuó lo que hacía. - _¡Lace Ribbon Dance! – _Ania comenzó a atacar la pared también. – Trata de no estorbarme, Yona. -

-Si quieren vivir, ayuden a cavar. – Yoon le quitó un cuchillo a otro aldeano.

-¿Qué? ¿Con mis manos? – El aldeano al que le había arrebatado el arma Yoon miraba sus manos.

-Tenemos dos, usa uno. – Otro aldeano le dijo.

Todos comenzaron a cavar y poco a poco se iba haciendo un agujero en la pared, no faltó mucho para que Yona cayera al suelo del cansancio, siendo atrapada por Shin-ah.

-¿Dragón Azul…? –

-¿Estás bien? – Yoon la miró.

-Dragón Azul, lleva a la Princesa a tu cuarto. – Ki-Ja lo miró. – Debería poder respirar más fácilmente. –

-Estoy bien… -

Shin-ah cargó a Yona e hizo lo que Ki-Ja le había dicho, Ania miró aquella escena y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Ki-Ja… ¡Ki-Ja idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Eres de lo peor! Por eso… Yo… Yo… _

-¿Está bien, Ania-hime? – Yoon la miró. - ¿No se encuentra cansada? Después de todo, usted también es una princesa… -

-Estoy bien, he pasado toda mi vida huyendo y defendiéndome para sobrevivir, esto no es nada para mí. - Unas rocas saltan y hieren a Ania en la mano, haciéndola sangrar.

_Sí… He vivido estos 13 años luchando para sobrevivir… Sin nada de comer, sin un lugar cálido dónde dormir, sin nadie a mi lado… Esto no es nada para mí… ¡Yo no soy débil! Ya no más… Ya no volveré a esos días de debilidad, ¡nunca!_

Yona y Shin-ah volvieron y continuaron tratando de tirar la pared, pero alguien comenzó a tumbarla por el otro lado, se alejaron un poco y el muro fue derrumbado por Hak, Ki-Ja abrazó a Yona para protegerla de las piedras que saltaron, siendo golpeado por una en la cabeza, mientras que Ania fue protegida por Shin-ah.

-¡Hak! – Yona le sonrió al hombre, Hak encajó su arma en el suelo y abrazó a Yona. – Hak… -

Todos salieron del lugar y el equipo se reunió, excepto Shin-ah y Ania, quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Hak, me sorprende que supieras dónde cavar. – Yona le dijo.

-Me lo dijeron los aldeanos. – Hak habló. – Cuando sus familiares estuvieron en peligro, confesaron su secreto. –

-Me alegra que no abandonaran a su familia. –

-Es de humanos ser incapaces de superar el miedo… - Yoon estaba sentado en el suelo guardando unas cosas.

-¡Ania-hime, está sangrando! – Ki-Ja vio las manos de la princesa sentada en el suelo y quiso acercarse a ella, pero la pelirroja le golpeó la mano.

-¡No me toques! – Ania lo miró furiosa. - ¡No te acerques a mí! – Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ania-hime… ¿Por qué…? –

-Todo… Todo el tiempo defendiste a Yona… Sin embargo, yo… - Ania comenzó a llorar. - ¿A quién protegerás, Ki-Ja? ¿A Yona o a mí? ¡Elige! –

-¿Ania-hime? ¿Por qué dice eso? No podría elegir, porque… -

-Lo sabía… - Ania limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. – No te me acerques de nuevo, por favor. – Ania caminó hacia Shin-ah.

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja la miró con tristeza.

-Shin-ah. – Ania le sonrió al Dragón Azul. – Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad? Quiero que viajemos juntos, ese es nuestro destino. –

-Yo… -

-No debes ocultar tus ojos conmigo, ya te dije, son hermosos y no me afectarán. –

-¿Puedo…confiar en ti? –

-Eso es algo que tú deberías saber, te prometí que te encontraría y lo hice, prometí que no me lastimarás y así fue, te preguntaré ¿confiarás en mí? –

-Yo… -

Ania le extendió la mano. - ¿Confiarás en mí? -

**_*POV Shin-ah*_**

_¿Tengo permitido vivir como yo quiera? ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ella? ¿Puedo tomar una mano a la que no le importe esta maldición?_

Shin-ah tomó la mano de Ania y la pelirroja le sonrió, Shin-ah derramó unas lágrimas que fueron ocultas por su máscara, los demás se acercaron a ellos.

-Vámonos. – Yoon les dijo.

-Sí. –

-¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! – Yona se despidió de los aldeanos.

Todos continuaron su camino, Shin-ah miró a los aldeanos una vez más, hizo una reverencia ante ellos y luego fue tras los demás.

_Ya estoy bien… Ao, ¿te reirías si dijera que hice amigos a los que puedo hablarles sin el sonido de los cascabeles? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo la cara del hombre que significaba tanto para mí… _

Shin-ah se desató los cascabeles y los puso en la mano de Ania.

-¿Me los regalas? – Shin-ah asintió. – Ya veo… Gracias, Shin-ah. – La pelirroja le sonrió y los colgó en su cuello.

Después de caminar un largo rato, Yoon miró a Ki-Ja.

-Ki-Ja, ¿sabes dónde está el siguiente Dragón? –

-El siguiente Dragón está… - Ki-Ja tenía la cara roja aunque sonreía, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando cayó al suelo.

-¿Ki-Ja? –

Hak lo cargó y caminaron hasta llegar al bosque, dónde recostaron a Ki-Ja para que reposara.

-Ki-Ja… - Ania lo miraba preocupada.

-Estuvo cavando por mucho tiempo. – Yoon habló.

-Ki-Ja… - Yona lo miraba.

-Descansa en paz. – Hak le cubrió el rostro con un paño blanco.

-¡Estoy vivo! – Ki-Ja se levantó enfadado, pero se volvió a recostar por el cansancio. – Perdón, siento el cuerpo pesado, casi no puedo sentir la ubicación de los otros dragones… -

-No te esfuerces. – Yona le respondió.

-Tenemos a otro tipo que sabe dónde están los dragones. – Yoon miró a Shin-ah.

-¿Estaba aquí? – Hak dijo.

-Desde hace un rato. – Yoon respondió.

-Dragón Azul, ¿sabes dónde están los otros dragones? – Yona le preguntó.

Shin-ah inclinó un poco la cabeza, Ao estaba en sus hombros.

-No parece saber quiénes son los dragones. – Hak habló.

-Que lamentable… - Ki-Ja se levantó y tomó a Shin-ah de las manos. – Te entiendo, no es tu culpa, nadie te lo había dicho antes… Desde ahora, te enseñaré todo sobre los cuatro dragones, puedes llamarme "nii-san". – Ki-Ja le sonrió, Shin-ah lo miró y salió corriendo. - ¡¿Se va?! –

-Tal vez no quería llamarte "nii-san". – Hak molestó a Ki-Ja.

Todos siguieron a Shin-ah, quien se paró frente a un río.

-¡Dragón Azul! – Yona le habló.

Shin-ah se quitó la peluca blanca, la espada y se aventó al agua.

-¡¿Se va a suicidar?! – A Ki-Ja le entró el pánico.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Víbora Albina? – Hak seguía molestando al peligris. – Quiere ahogarse.-

-¿Es mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa? – Ki-Ja seguía con pánico.

Shin-ah salió del agua y miró a Ki-Ja.

-¿Dra-Dragón Azul? –

Shin-ah se acercó a Ki-Ja y le mostró un pescado.

-¿Eso es…? – Ki-Ja lo miró y tomó el pescado. - ¿Quieres que lo coma para recuperar fuerzas? – Shin-ah no dijo nada. – Te lo agradezco, pero ¿podrías usar palabras? –

Shin-ah se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras temblaba.

-¿Qué harás, Víbora Albina-niisan? – Hak apuntaba a Shin-ah mientras miraba a Ki-Ja para seguir molestándolo. – Tiene frío. –

-¿Es mi culpa? – a Ki-Ja le regresó el pánico, su cara seguía roja.

-¿Estás bien? – Yona se acercó a Shin-ah. – Me sorprende que superas que había un río. –

Shin-ah apuntó a sus ojos.

-Esos ojos deben poder ver a grandes distancias. – Yoon respondió. – Atrapaste ese pez en un momento, así que tu visión cinética también debe ser buena. ¿Es cierto que los que te ven a los ojos se convierten en piedra? –

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué no te quitas la máscara? –

Shin-ah agachó la mirada.

-Primero hagamos una fogata para calentarnos. – Yona habló. – Y comer el pez que el Dragón Azul atrapó.

Los chicos regresaron a donde estaban e hicieron una fogata, Yoon hizo un estofado como cena mientras que Ki-Ja seguía acostado, la ropa de Shin-ah estaba colgada para que se secara, el peliazul se encontraba cubierto con la peluca y Ania estaba al lado de Ki-Ja cuidándolo.

-Estofado de miso ¿eh? Se ve bien. – Hak miraba la comida en la olla. - ¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes? –

-En la aldea del Dragón Azul, los cambié por medicina. – Yoon comenzó a servir los platos. – También me dieron la olla. –

-¿Cuándo? – Hak le cuestionó.

Ania tocó a Ki-Ja de la frente, su cara seguía roja y sudaba un poco.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Tiene fiebre… A este paso tardará mucho en recuperarse… Tranquilo, yo te curaré, mí Ki-Ja…_

**_…Continuará…_**


	5. Sol, Noche y Luna

-Estofado de miso ¿eh? Se ve bien. – Hak miraba la comida en la olla. - ¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes? –

-En la aldea del Dragón Azul, los cambié por medicina. – Yoon comenzó a servir los platos. – También me dieron la olla. –

-¿Cuándo? – Hak le cuestionó.

Ania tocó a Ki-Ja de la frente, su cara seguía roja y sudaba un poco.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Tiene fiebre… A este paso tardará mucho en recuperarse… Tranquilo, yo te curaré, mí Ki-Ja…_

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco I: "Los Cuatro Dragones"**

**Capítulo 5: "Sol, Noche y Luna"**

-Yoon, esto es malo. – Yona habló. – Hay un bicho en la olla. –

-¿Un bicho? Solo sácalo. – Yoon respondió.

Ki-Ja abrió los ojos ante lo mencionado y puso una cara de miedo.

-La ropa del Dragón Azul sigue mojada. –

-Sí. –

-Pero… - Yoon lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo es ese? – Hak miraba a Shin-ah, que estaba sentado y siendo cubierto por todo el cuerpo por esa peluca blanca, exceptuando su cara.

-Este grupo se va haciendo más y más raro. – Yoon expresó.

-¡No digan eso! – Ki-Ja se puso de pie. - ¡Es mi culpa que esto le pasara al Dragón Azul! ¡Debe ser muy humillante! – Ki-Ja miró a Shin-ah, quien no pensaba en nada.

-Dragón Azul, mejor date prisa o Ao se comerá todo. – Yoon veía como la ardilla tomaba comida del plato de Shin-ah.

Shin-ah probó la comida con algo de misterio.

-¿Qué tal sabe? – Yona le preguntó.

Shin-ah comenzó a comer rápido y levantó su mirada llena de satisfacción.

-Está bueno ¿verdad? – Yona sonrió. - ¿No es genial, Yoon? –

-Sí, sí. – Yoon se sonrojó y fingió que no le daba importancia.

Yona se acercó a Shin-ah. - ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres mi capa? –

-Gra-Gracias, Yona. – Shin-ah respondió, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿"Yona"?! –

-U-U-Usó su nombre… - Ki-Ja se impactó.

-Sin dudar. – Hak hizo lo mismo.

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban solo por mi nombre. – Yona le sonrió. – También quisiera llamarte por el tuyo. –

Shin-ah la miró. – Mi nombre… -

Ania se acercó al peliazul y lo cubrió con su capa. - ¿Le ofreciste tu capa y no se la diste? Que niña tan extraña. – Ania suspiró y se sentó al lado de Shin-ah. – Oye, Shin-ah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

-¿Shin-ah? – Yona se extrañó. - ¿Tú nombre es Shin-ah? –

-Sí… ¿Qué sucede, Ania? –

-¡¿A ella también?! – Ki-Ja se sentó en el suelo por el shock.

-Es acerca de Ao… - Ania lo miró fijamente. - ¿Esa máscara le pertenecía a él, verdad? –

-Sí… -

-¿Él fue quien elogió tus cascabeles, no es así? –

-Sí… Dijo que eran agradables ya que aunque fuera ciego podía saber dónde me encontraba… -

-Si los atesorabas tanto… ¿Por qué me los regalaste? –

-Porque… Se ven mejor en ti, ya no los necesito… - Shin-ah la miró. – Pero suenan bien, hubiera sido un desperdicio tirarlos. –

-Ya veo, entonces los atesoraré, porque son un regalo de mi Shin-ah. – Ania le sonrió y luego miró a Ki-Ja, quien seguía jadeando, la pelirroja se puso de pie y fue hacia el peligris. – Tienes fiebre, deberías recostarte. –

-S-Sí… - Ki-Ja se recostó de nuevo y Ania se sentó al lado de él, tomándole de la mano.

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_¿Por qué…? Ania-hime me dijo que me alejara de ella… ¿Por qué está cuidándome? ¿Se sentirá culpable por lo que dijo? Su mano está fría… ¿Uh? Las heridas de sus manos desaparecieron… ¿Cómo es posible eso? _

-Princesa… -

-¿Sí? –

-¿Y sus heridas…? –

-Sanaron. –

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo? –

-Es una de mis habilidades, la regeneración instantánea, aunque solo funciona bien en heridas no letales, en heridas de mayor gravedad me resultaría complicado regenerarme a la perfección. –

-Regeneración… Ya veo… -

-Debes estar cansado todavía, descansa. –

-Sí… Lo haré… -

Cuando oscureció todos se fueron a dormir, exceptuando a Ania, Yona y Yoon, quienes estaban conversando mientras que Ania seguía cuidando de Ki-Ja.

-Yoon… - Ania miró al castaño. – Quiero pedirte algo. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –

-Deja de llamarme "Ania-hime" o "Princesa". –

-¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? –

-Me di cuenta con Shin-ah que solo estaba siendo egoísta con ustedes… A él le permití que me llamara por mi nombre, pero a ustedes desde el principio los hice llamarme "Princesa", aunque no lo sea… - Ania suspiró. – Puedo ser la Princesa de Kouka, pero eso fue en un pasado, en estos momentos el trono no me interesa, así que quiero borrar toda huella de mi pasado como tal, así que quiero que me llames por mi nombre tú también. –

-Está bien, Ania. – Yoon le sonrió.

-Gracias, Yoon. – Ania le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué cuidas a Ki-Ja ahora? – Yona la miró. – Hace rato le gritaste cosas horribles, pero ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Por qué? –

-Valoro a Ki-Ja más de lo que crees, pero no te diré mis razones. – Ania la miró. – Deberías preguntarle a Hak la razón del por qué te protege, tal vez eso responda tus dudas. –

-¿Hak? ¿Por qué debería preguntarle a él? No tiene nada que ver con esto. –

-Tienes razón, no tiene nada que ver… Pero, digamos que nuestras razones son las mismas. –

-Hak me protege porque aún sigue las órdenes de mi padre. –

-Error… Hay otra razón, pero tu mente es demasiado limitada para descubrirlo por ti sola… - Ania se puso de pie. – Deberías comenzar por ahí, tal vez eso te haga abrir los ojos, Yona. – Ania se fue a caminar.

-¿Las razones…de Hak? ¿Mi mente? ¿A qué se refiere? – Yona se quedó confundida. – Iré a beber algo. – Yona caminó de regreso al río.

-Princesa, ¿puedo llamarla también "Yona"? "Princesa" es algo demasiado largo. –

-Eres muy lindo, Yoon. – Yona siguió caminando hasta llegar al río, se sentó en el suelo, tomó algo de agua con sus manos y mojó su rostro. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más me seguirás, Hak? –

Hak salió de entre los árboles. – No sé, pero prometí quedarme cerca de ti hasta que te diera asco. – Hak se acercó a ella.

-Eso era solo si no volvía a salvo. – Yona se puso de pie, estaré bien, tendré cuidado. – Yona caminó.

-Espera Yona… - Hak la tomó del brazo pero luego la soltó. - …Hime… -

Yona le sonrió y lo miró. – Hak, quiero que tú me llames "princesa". – Hak se impactó. – No me importa si Yoon y los demás no lo hacen, no me conocieron como princesa, me alegra que nos llevemos bien. Pero quiero que tú me llames "princesa"… - Yona se paró frente a él. – No olvides que soy la hija del Rey Il, aunque el resto del reino lo olvide, quiero que recuerdes a mi padre y a su hija. –

Hak cerró los ojos y se inclinó ante Yona. – Cuando estabas atrapada, le pedí al Rey que no te llevara. – Hak levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja. – Le pedí que no te llevara, dije que no desearía nada más mientras no hiciera eso. – Yona comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en el suelo. – Se bastante bien que eres la hija del Rey Il. –

Mientras, en un campo de hiervas, Shin-ah se encontraba cortando algunas y guardándolas, recordando que Yoon estaba haciendo una clase de medicina con ellas, Ao se alejó un poco e hizo que el chico se pusiera de pie, mirando fijamente el paisaje bajo la luz de la Luna y las luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar, sintiéndose liberado, Shin-ah extendió sus manos y miró fijamente la Luna, Ania pasaba por ahí y se acercó por atrás.

-Puedo oírte. – Shin-ah la volteó a ver. – Los cascabeles… -

-Los había olvidado, pensaba sorprenderte. – Ania le sonrió. – Creciste con Ao, pero no vi en ningún momento que él te diera un nombre… ¿Quién te lo puso? –

-Una voz… -

-¿Una voz? –

-Antes de hablar contigo aquella noche… Alguien me había hablado la noche anterior a esa. – Shin-ah se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella. – Me dijo que pronto encontraría la "luz" que alumbraría el rincón oscuro en el que me encontraba, el "Sol" que brillaría intensamente para hacerme ver lo que no veía, que debía de protegerlo… Después de eso me dijo que necesitaba un nombre apropiado y me llamó "Shin-ah". –

-Luz de Luna ¿eh? Ya veo. – Ania miró la Luna. - ¿Entonces la voz de Hiryuu también te habló a ti? Interesante… - Ania regresó su vista al chico. – Me gusta, Shin-ah. –

-Mi primer nombre… Siempre lo he atesorado desde ese día. –

-Ya veo… - Ania sonrió. – Deberías ir a descansar, mañana será un largo día. –

Shin-ah asintió y salió corriendo por todo el campo hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, Ania regresó también y pudo notar que la fiebre de Ki-Ja no baja aún.

_Si utilizo mi poder para curarlo no podré avanzar por mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo estará cansado ya que no cuento con la energía suficiente para hacerlo… Pero, si es por Ki-Ja lo haré… _

Ania vio que todos ya estaban dormidos, así que se sentó al lado del peligris y lo miró fijamente. – Hey Ki-Ja, ¿estás despierto? – Ania susurró al oído del Dragón Blanco, pero no escuchó respuesta. – Bien, es mi oportunidad… - La pelirroja puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y una pequeña flama de color azul, violeta y negro fue producida, sucesivamente entró dentro del chico y su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura del mismo color, poco después el aura desapareció y la chica tocó a Ki-Ja en la frente.

_Su temperatura está bajando, eso es bueno… Pero necesito que despierte mañana sano y salvo o no servirá de nada… Aunque mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado, necesito descansar… O de lo contrario yo también… _

-Buenas noches, mi Ki-Ja. – Ania lo besó en los labios por unos segundos y luego se separó algo sonrojada. – Te quiero. – La pelirroja se acostó al lado de Ki-Ja y sujetó la mano del dragón con fuerza…

Cuando amaneció, Yona se levantó y miró al peligris. - Ki-Ja ¿cómo te sientes? –

Ki-Ja se despertó, se giró boca abajo y levantó la vista al frente.

-¿Ki-Ja? –

-Verde… - Ki-Ja se sentó sin apartar la vista. – Siento al Dragón Verde. –

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Me siento mejor… ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mano...me está sujetando? ¿Quién…?_

Ki-Ja volteó a su lado y miró a Ania acostada al lado suyo mientras le sujetaba la mano.

_¿Ania-hime? ¿Estuvo cuidándome toda la noche? ¿Tuvo mi mano todo este tiempo?... _

-Ania-hime, despierte. – Ki-Ja la despertó.

-Ki-Ja… - Ania se levantó y lo miró. - ¡Ki-Ja! – Ania lo vio fijamente.

-Princesa, yo-… - Ki-Ja fue interrumpido por un abrazo con lágrimas por parte de Ania.

-Al fin despertaste… Estaba preocupada… - Ania lo abrazó más fuerte. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente! Si te sientes cansado… ¡Solo dímelo y descansaremos! ¡Pero no vuelvas a cometer esta idiotez! Ki-Ja idiota… -

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja se sonrojó y la abrazó también. – Perdóneme por favor, le prometo que no la volveré a asustar de esta manera. –

-Más te vale. – Ania le sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. – Lamento lo de ayer… Perdóname por favor, no quise decir nada de eso… -

-No hay nada que perdonar, no fue su culpa. – Ki-Ja le sonrió.

_Como pensaba… Los sentimientos de Ania volvieron a cambiar… Pero no es desagradable, porque por fin puedo abrazarla una vez más…_

Una vez que todos despertaron, prepararon sus cosas y se reunieron.

-Según Ki-Ja, el Dragón Verde debería estar en esta área. – Yoon señalaba el lugar en el mapa.

-Sí. – Ki-Ja asintió.

-Si seguimos por aquí, iremos directo a Saika y al Castillo Hiryuu. – Yoon miró a Ki-Ja. – Sí, deberíamos quedarnos cerca de las montañas mientras buscamos al Dragón Verde. –

-Sí. – Todos asintieron.

-¿Sucede algo, Ania? – Yoon miró preocupado a la pelirroja. – Te ves un poco cansada, ¿puedes avanzar? –

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, pero puedo caminar, no es nada. – Ania les sonrió. – De verdad. -

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Estoy demasiado débil, curar por completo la enfermedad de Ki-Ja redujo bastante mi poder, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, después de todo al fin puedo ver a Ki-Ja sonriendo de nuevo._

-Bien, Shin-ah. – Yoon miró al mencionado. - ¿Podrías subir a ese árbol y decirnos si hay algún pueblo desierto? –

Shin-ah asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

-Shin-ah, ¿hay alguien? – Yona lo miró.

Shin-ah bajó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Entonces vamos. –

Todos caminaron hacia el lugar que Shin-ah había visto, Yoon encabezaba el grupo, mientras que Ania (por primera vez) iba al final.

-Tu vista a larga distancia es increíble, hace muy sencillo buscar lugares desiertos. – Yoon alagaba a Shin-ah.

-De verdad nos ayudas, Dra… - Ki-Ja miró a Shin-ah, ya que ambos iban detrás de Yoon, y Shin-ah lo volteó a ver. – Escucha, la historia de los cuatro dragones se remonta hasta la fundación de Kouka… -

**_*POV Yona*_**

_Parece que a Ki-Ja le gusta tener a Shin-ah con nosotros._

-Ania, ¿te encuentras bien? – Hak miró a la mencionada. – Es la primera vez que no vas al frente junto con la Víbora Albina. –

-¡Qué no soy una Víbora Albina! – Ki-Ja interrumpió su conversación con Shin-ah para responder el insulto de Hak. – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ese hombre tiene razón. -

-Tengo nombre, deberías ser más educado Víbora Albina. –

-¿De verdad se encuentra bien, Ania-hime? –

-Sí, sí, no se preocupen. – Ania se cae al suelo por culpa de una piedra. – Dolió… -

-¡Princesa! ¿Está bien? – Ki-Ja se acercó a ella.

-Solo me resbalé, no te preocupes. –

-Ellos tienen razón, desde esta mañana has estado muy rara. – Yoon se detuvo y la miró. – Si te sientes mal podemos parar. –

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! – Ania se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa. - ¡No soy tan débil como parezco! No necesito que me cuiden. – Ania quiso caminar pero se tambaleó un poco.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_¿Eh…? ¿Por qué me estoy mareando justo ahora? _

Yoon tomó a Ania de la cintura. – Vamos, no te encuentras bien. –

-¡Estoy bien! Dejen de preocuparse por cosas sin importancia. –

-Ni hablar, recién acabamos de atender a un enfermo como para tener otro. –

-¿Te refieres a mí? – Ki-Ja se señaló a sí mismo. – Lo siento. –

-No, no lo digo como si hubiera sido una molesta, perdón. – Yoon se disculpó. – Como sea, no puedes avanzar hasta que lleguemos al pueblo, así que aunque no quieras alguien debe cargarte. -

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – Ki-Ja se ofreció. – Yo cargaré a la Princesa. –

-¡Ni hablar! Peso mucho… - Ania se sonrojó.

-¿De qué habla Princesa? Mi brazo derecho tiene la fuerza de 10 hombres. –

-Pero… -

-Vamos, Ania. – Yona le sonrió. – El pueblo está cerca, solo será un rato ¿de acuerdo? –

-E-Está bien… ¡Pero te lo advierto, peso mucho! –

-Bien, continuemos. –

-Vamos, Princesa. – Ki-Ja sentó a la chica en su brazo derecho y la cargó de esa manera, Ania se sostenía abrazando del cuello al peligris.

-Gra-Gracias, Ki-Ja… Por cargarme… -

-No hay problema, es mi deber. –

_Durante el viaje, llegamos a cierto pueblo…_

El grupo llega a un pueblo que tenía solo gente enferma, estaba seco por completo, había un mal olor en el aire y las casas estaban muy viejas y descuidadas.

-Este lugar… -

-El pueblo fue abandonado por los generales y el Rey. – Yoon habló. – El lugar ha estado desolado y seco por años, seguramente se llevaron a los hombres a la capital para entrenarlos como soldados. –

-Las enfermedades cubrieron el pueblo y los que no tuvieron fuerzas para irse murieron aquí. – Ania bajó la mirada. – Es muy deprimente, lamentable hay muchos lugares iguales a este. –

-Que horrible. – Yona bajó la cabeza.

-El pueblo donde nací era igual. – Yoon expresó. – El territorio de la Tribu del Fuego es extenso, pero casi toda la tierra es infértil, pero el jefe, el general Kang Soon-Jin, no deja de gastar dinero en el ejército. –

-¡Que insensato! – Ki-Ja reprochó.

Un hombre en el suelo comenzó a toser.

-¿Estás bien? – Yona quiso acercarse a él, pero Yoon se lo impidió.

-No te acerques, también te enfermarás. –

-Pero… -

Yoon le sonrió y se dirigió hacia al hombre. – Tal vez no sea mucho, pero le daré agua y medicina, también una fruta. –

Yona tomó el recipiente con el agua, apoyó al hombre en la pared de una casa y le dio a beber el agua.

-¿Son de Saika? – El hombre los miró.

-No, somos viajeros. – Yoon respondió.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿han estado en Kuuto? Dicen que coronaron un nuevo rey, me pregunto cómo será… -

Hak se acercó intentando callar al hombre, pero Yona le sonrió y lo detuvo.

-El rey anterior era terrible, bajo presión de los otros reinos, solo se preocupó por no causar problemas, los cinco clanes se dividieron y el reino quedó en caos, ni siquiera salvaba a los débiles plebeyos como nosotros… No sé de quién se suponía que era rey, espero que el nuevo rey sea un buen hombre, espero que cambie al reino… - El hombre miró a Yona. – Señorita, gracias, hace años que nadie me tocaba. –

-Está bien, cuídate. – Yona tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se puso de pie.

Los chicos dejaron al hombre y continuaron caminando, Yona se paró y miró a los demás con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tengo que asearme, no me sigan. – Yona dio vuelta en la esquina frente a ellos, Shin-ah miró a Ao y la ardilla siguió a la pelirroja.

-Ki-Ja, ¿podrías bajarme ya? – Ania miraba al peligris. – Se me ha dormido… - Ania se sonrojó.

-¿Dormido? – Ki-Ja no comprendió las palabras de Ania.

-Sí, por favor… - Ania seguía sonrojada. – Necesito bajar… -

-De acuerdo. – Ki-Ja la dejó bajar sin comprender nada todavía.

-Gracias. – Ania se comenzó a sobar la parte adormecida (¿hace falta decirlo?), llamando la atención de Ki-ja y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿Sucede algo, Ki-Ja? – Ania lo miró.

-Na-Nada… E-Es solo que ya entendí a qué se refería… - Ki-Ja seguía sonrojado.

Yoon se sentó en el suelo. – No pude decir nada. – Todos lo miraron. – Yo tampoco tenía una buena impresión del Rey Il, pero para Yona era su única familia… -

-Probablemente nadie llore por el difunto rey. – Ki-Ja cambio su expresión. – Pasará a la historia como un rey tonto, nadie se preocupa solo por una Princesa. –

-Sí. – Hak llamó la atención de todos. – Un mundo sin armas ni guerras… Donde nadie se lastime es un sueño absurdo, pero no creo que la insistencia inamovible del Rey Il en seguir ese ideal lo hiciera un tonto. Escondía sus propias heridas, no era un cobarde, nunca habría servido a un tonto. – Hak apretó su arma. – Lamentaré no haberlo protegido en el Castillo Hiryuu por el resto de mi vida. –

-Reconocías al rey como tú amo, a pesar de que fuera el padre de Yona. – Yoon lo miró.

-Claro. –

**_-Flashback-_**

_-No lo olvides, quiero que recuerdes a mi padre y a su hija. – Yona le sonrió a Hak._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

**_*POV Hak*_**

_La Princesa, quien alguna vez fue la joven más hermosa del reino, ahora está sola, solo se tiene a sí misma, su única fuente de orgullo es su relación con el padre que amaba. _

Yona se encontraba sentada en el suelo del otro lado de la esquina, estaba llorando mientras Ao la miraba, la pelirroja toma a la ardilla en sus manos y la frota contra su rostro sintiéndola como un consuelo.

-El Rey Il ¿eh? – Ania miró al cielo. – Me hubiera gustado conocerlo más de cerca. – Ania suspiró. – Aunque los pueblos que visité hablaran mal de él, aunque muchos lugares fueron abandonados por todos ellos, yo jamás pensé que fuera un mal hombre, desde el fondo de mi corazón siempre lo admiré… Y aun en estos momentos lo admiro. – Ania miró a Hak. – Hak, quiero que me hables de todo lo que pasaba en el Castillo Hiryuu y con el Rey Il. –

-Claro, sería un honor para mí contar sobre el Rey Il. – Hak le sonrió. – Pero, tengo una duda. –

-¿Cuál es? –

-Dijiste que siempre habías querido verme de cerca, ¿por qué me conoces? –

Ania cambió de expresión. – Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, yo era la Princesa de Kouka. – Ania lo miró fijamente. – Y se había firmado un tratado entre la Tribu del Viento y la Tribu del Cielo, el cual decía que la heredera al trono, en ese entonces yo, se casaría con el próximo general de la Tribu del Viento, ese eras tú, Hak. –

-¿Qué dices? –

-En otras palabras, tú y yo somos "prometidos" para casarnos, ese contrato nunca fue anulado y también impide que alguno de nosotros se case con alguien más. – Ania le sonrió. – A menos que el general de la Tribu del Viento y el Rey actual de Kouka estén de acuerdo con su anulación, así que una vez que Yona se convierta en reina podrá romper ese "lazo". –

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo estar con nadie mientras ese estúpido contrato exista? –

-Así es, lamentablemente eso también me afecta a mí. – Ania miró al cielo. – Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, hubo un tiempo en el que se ese contrato iba a ser clausurado. -

-¿Un tiempo? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Quién sabía de algo así y por qué iba a anularlo? –

-Yo tenía 10 años cuando eso pasó, fue cuando Yoo-Hong, el hermano del rey, pidió que fuera anulado el contrato que acordaba el matrimonio de la "Princesa", ósea yo, y tú. –

-¿Yoo-Hong-sama? ¿Por qué el pediría eso? –

-Ah, eso fue porque él deseaba acordar un nuevo matrimonio. –

-¿Un nuevo matrimonio? –

-Sí, quería formar un nuevo tratado para el matrimonio de Soo-Woon, su hijo y yo, la princesa. -

-¡¿Qué?! – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso, principalmente Yona, Hak y Ki-Ja…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**

**_..._**

**_¡Hola! Mi nombre es xHimemikoYukix, gracias por seguir este fanfic llamado "Akai Doragon no Matsuei" n.n los capítulos del fic se actualizan cada semana, conforme salen los capítulos del anime "Akatsuki no Yona", así que no se desesperen._**

**_Quiero agradecer principalmente a "alonesempai", quien fue la primera persona en dejarme un review, espero recibir más de todos ustedes n_n_**

**_Este fanfic cuenta con sus openings y endings respectivos a cada arco, pueden buscarlos en youtube, mi canal se llama "xHimemikoYukix" o "Pame Kurosaki", también pueden leer las actualizaciones, ver los videos tributo respectivos al fanfic o al anime e incluso los openings y endings junto con imágenes y demás en su página oficial de facebook, la cual pueden buscar con el nombre del fic._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzaremos el arco II, ¡muchas gracias por leer esta obra!_**

**_Se despide, xHimemikoYukix ^^_**


	6. Chishin, el Reencuentro del Águila y el

-¿Conoces a Soo-Woon-sama? – Hak estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, el me salvó cuando éramos niños… - Ania sonrió. – Después de eso me dejaron vivir con ellos, fue cuando Yoo-Hong-sama dijo que deseaba que yo fuera la prometida y futura esposa de Soo-Woon. – Ania cambió su expresión. – Pero cuando él murió yo abandoné ese lugar, sentía que tal vez era mi culpa, que yo traía la desgracia a cualquiera que me rodeara… No quería causar más muertes y hui, después de eso no volví a saber nada de Soo-Woon, hasta ahora… -

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja suspiró.

-Debemos continuar, el Sol se ocultará pronto – Yoon se puso de pie.

-Está bien. – Ania lo siguió. – Busquemos a Yona y continuemos. –

Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de la Princesa que lloraba por la muerte de su padre…

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco II: "Atardecer"**

**Capítulo 6: "Chishin, El Reencuentro del Águila y el Dragón"**

-Algo viene. – Ania se puso frente a Yoon. - ¡Ven, Murakumo! –

-Ania-hime tiene razón, son muchos. – Ki-Ja hizo crecer su garra y se puso al lado de Ania.

-Princesa, Yoon, escóndanse. – Hak tiró al suelo la tela que escondía su arma.

-Vamos, Yona. – Yoon y Yona se escondieron entre unos arbustos.

-Shin-ah, protégelos. – Ania miró al nombrado, quien asintió y se colocó frente a los menores del grupo mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Vaya, vaya, que presa tan encantadora. –

-Bandidos ¿eh? – Hak sonrió. – Bien, acabemos con esto rápido. –

-Son los monstruos que buscábamos. –

-¿Monstruos? – Ania los miró. - ¿Por qué nos buscan? –

-Están ofreciendo una buena recompensa a aquellos que capturen a los monstruos que asechan las montañas. –

-Creo que hemos llamado demasiado la atención. – Ki-Ja lo miró. – Bueno, veamos si son dignos oponentes. –

-¡Mátenlos! –

Los bandidos comenzaron a atacar a los chicos, algunos utilizaban cuchillos y dagas, otros utilizaban arcos y los más fuertes peleaban con espadas. Eran demasiados y terminaron acorralando a Hak y a Ki-Ja, pero estos no dejaron de pelear.

-¡Hak, Ki-Ja! – Ania golpeó a tres bandidos con su espada. - ¡Demonios! ¡Son demasiados! A este paso nos derrotarán… Bien, hora de recurrir a la "ayuda". – Ania levantó su mano derecha. - ¡Ven, Kanagiri! – En la mano de la pelirroja apareció una segunda espada color gris oscuro con rojo.

-¡Ania-hime! – Ki-Ja continuaba masacrando a los bandidos con su garra.

-¡No los toquen! – Ania tomó con firmeza ambas espadas y comenzó a atacar a los bandidos.

-¡Shin-ah! – Yoon le gritó al peliazul, quien había caído por proteger a Yona.

-¡Princesa, Yoon! – Hak mató de un golpe a los bandidos que lo rodeaban, logrando ir hacia donde estaban escondidos los menores y salvándolos. - ¡Dejen en paz a la Princesa! – Hak mató con gran rapidez a los hombres. - ¿Están bien? –

-Sí, gracias Hak. – Yona miró al pelinegro fijamente.

-¡Ah~! – Ki-Ja fue derribado y los bandidos comenzaron a atarlo con cadenas. - ¡Déjenme! – Tres cortes hicieron a los hombres terminar hechos pedazos y a las cadenas quedar destrozadas. - ¿Ania-hime…? –

-¿Estás bien? – Ki-ja asintió, en ese momento Ania comenzó a jadear, estaba comenzando a cansarse. – Esto es agotador… Y siguen viniendo demasiados… Shin-ah y tú ya están débiles… Solo me queda un último recurso. –

-¡Ania-hime, aún puedo pelear! – Ki-Ja se puso de pie.

-¡Víbora Albina! ¡Ania! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Ayúdenme! – Hak estaba teniendo dificultades para proteger a los menores de los bandidos sin lastimar a sus protegidos.

-Hak tiene problemas… ¡Hak, Shin-ah, protejan a Yoon y a Yona, tengo un plan! – Ania miró al Dragón Blanco. – Ki-Ja, tú también. –

-¿Qué piensa hacer? –

-Gracias a los poderes de Hiryuu, puedo usar la "Pyrokynesis". –

-¿Pyrokynesis? –

-Así es, estoy pensando en incinerarlos, pero es arriesgado si Yona y Yoon están al descubierto… Quiero que los cubran con todos sus recursos. –

-Pero… ¿Y usted? –

-Estaré bien, ahora ve. –

-S-Sí… - Ki-Ja fue hacia Hak y Shin-ah, contándoles el plan de Ania.

-¡Yoon, toma esto! – Ania le arroja a Kanagiri al mencionado. – Álzala cuando te diga. –

-Entendido. – El castaño tomó la espada.

Los bandidos comenzaron a rodearlos, Hak, Shin-ah y Ki-Ja se pusieron alrededor de los menores, Ania estaba algo alejada de ellos.

-Bien… ¡Ahora, Yoon! –

-¡Entendido! – Yoon levantó la espada.

-¡Kanagiri! _¡Honoo Kirisaite! - _Las palabras de Ania hicieron que la espada se envolviera en un brillo rojo que, a su vez, creó una barrera alrededor de ellos. – Bien, mi turno… ¡Murakumo! – Ania saltó, llamando la atención de todos los bandidos, ya que habían ido tras ella por no estar dentro de la barrera.

-Uh? – Yona miró que Ao se encontraba fuera de la barrera. - ¡Ao, ven aquí! – La ardilla no hizo movimiento alguno.

-¡Mueran! – Ania creó una serpiente de fuego que la comenzaba a rodear.

-¡Huyan! – Algunos bandidos quisieron huir, pero las llamas de la serpiente los rodearon, impidiendo la huida.

_-¡Arde y asesina, Orochi!_ – La serpiente comenzó a quemarlo todo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los bandidos dispuesta a asesinarlos con las llamas.

-¡AO! – Yona salió de la barrera y tomó a la pequeña ardilla en manos.

-¡Yona-hime! – Hak se espantó, al igual que todos los demás.

-¡¿Yona?! – Ania no pudo detener el ataque. - ¡YONA~! -

-¡HAK~! – Yona abrazó a la ardilla con mucho temor…

Al momento en que la serpiente tuvo contacto con el suelo, la tierra tembló y una pantalla de humo lo cubrió todo…

-¡Chicos! – Ania cayó al suelo, pero se levantó y dispersó el humo con su espada. - ¡Ki-Ja! ¡Shin-ah! ¡Yoon! ¡Hak! ¡Yona! –

Una vez que el humo desapareció, se pudo apreciar a todos los bandidos muertos y algunos terriblemente heridos por las quemaduras en el suelo, Yona se encontraba en el suelo con una gran quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, sobre ella estaba Hak con su herida abierta una vez más y una gran quemadura en la espalda, Yoon y los demás estaban en el suelo inconscientes, pero estaban a salvo.

-Hak… Yona… - Ania dejó caer su espada, en ese momento Murakumo y Kanagiri desaparecieron y los demás despertaron.

-¿Qué…sucedió…? – Yoon se puso de pie y miró el lugar. – Ania lo logró… -

-¿Qué le pasó a Ania-hime? ¿Y Yona-hime? – Ki-Ja se levantó algo preocupado.

-¡Ahí están! – Yoon apuntó a los dos heridos y los tres corrieron hacia ellos. – Están heridos… ¡Bestia del Trueno, Yona! -

-Princesa… - Hak abrió los ojos y trató de despertar a Yona. – Yona-hime, ¡despierte Yona-hime! – Yoon lo separó de Yona y comenzó a revisar las heridas de la chica.

-Está bien, solo está inconsciente por el impacto, su brazo tiene una quemadura, pero puedo curarla. –

-Yona… - Ania intentó acercarse, pero Hak le apuntó con su arma.

-¡No te acerques a la Princesa! –

-¿Hak…? Yo… -

-¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Que la Princesa esté herida es tu culpa! –

-¡Oye, tranquilízate! –

-¡No te metas Víbora Albina! ¡Todo esto fue su culpa, no la defiendas! –

-¡Ania-hime nos defendió! ¡No deberías hablarle así! –

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione?! ¡Por su culpa Yona-hime está mal herida! –

-Lo siento… - Ania agachó la mirada. – Hak tiene razón, fue mi culpa… ¡Lo siento! – Ania salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ania-hime, espere por favor! –

-¡Ania! –

Shin-ah y Ki-Ja quisieron correr detrás de ella, pero Ania creó una pared de fuego que les impidió seguirla, cuando la pared desapareció los chicos la perdieron de vista.

-Ania-hime… -

-Hak… - Yona abrió los ojos. – Estoy bien, Hak… -

-¡Princesa! – Hak la miró.

-¿Dónde está…Ania…? –

-Huyó. – Shin-ah respondió.

-¿Huyó…? ¿Por qué…? –

-La Bestia del Trueno estaba alterado, le dijo que ella tenía la culpa y Ania se sintió mal… -

-¿Por qué, Hak? –

-¡Ella te lastimó! –

-No, fue mi culpa, yo salí de la barrera que Ania creó para salvarnos, porque quise proteger a Ao… Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. –

-¡Pero-…! –

-Debemos traerla de regreso. – Yona se sentó. – Shin-ah, ¿puedes verla? –

-No… Lo intento, pero la perdí de vista con el fuego. –

-Ya veo… Debemos ir a buscarla entonces. –

-No, tu brazo está herido, tengo que atenderte lo antes posible o se pondrá peor. – Yoon sacó unas medicinas y algunas vendas.

-Está bien… - Yona estaba algo preocupada.

-Ania-hime… - Ki-Ja estaba deprimido y preocupado, no sabía que hacer…

Habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente, Ania había corrido sin seguir una dirección concreta, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y mucha sed.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Estoy muy cansada… Usar mi Maryoku me dejó agotada… No puedo más… Necesito comer, necesito dormir, necesito beber algo… Alguien… Alguien ayúdeme, por favor… _

En ese momento agonizante, la chica comenzó a oír unos sonidos familiares cerca de ahí.

_¿Caballos? Alguien viene… Son cuatro personas… Ellos podrían ayudarme…_

-Ayu…da… - Ania, del cansancio, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Uh? – Un hombre en caballo se acercó a la chica. - ¡No puede ser…! ¡Rey Soo-Woon! – El hombre llamó a un chico de 18 años, rubio y ojos verdes, que se acercó a la chica también.

-¡¿Eh?! Es imposible… ¿Ania-hime? – Soo-Woon sonrió. – Vaya, creí que jamás la volvería a ver… - El rubio subió a la chica con él en el caballo y le dio un poco de su agua. – Bueno continuemos. – Soo-Woon continuó su camino.

-¿La llevará con nosotros? –

-Así es, ¿tiene algún problema con eso, General Joo-Doh? –

-No, ninguno. –

-Bien, entonces continuemos. –

Después de avanzar por aquél camino, pararon en un acantilado para ver su destino desde la altura.

-Así que esta es Chishin, la capital del Clan de la Tierra. – Soo-Woon sonrió.

_Esta voz… Me parece familiar… ¿Acaso será…?_

Ania abrió poco a poco sus ojos, logrando reconocer el rostro de su salvador. - ¿Soo-Woon…? –

-¿Uh? – Soo-Woon la miró. – Vaya, despertaste. – El rubio le sonrió. – Fue una sorpresa verte tirada en el suelo en este estado, ¿estás bien? –

-S-Sí… ¿Por qué me salvaste…? –

-¿Por qué? No podía dejarte en el suelo así nada más… -

-Soo-Woon… -

-Fue algo nostálgico… Me hizo recordar la primera vez que nos encontramos. –

-¿La primera vez? –

-Sí, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad? –

-Sí, jamás podría olvidarlo… Esa vez me salvaste… Al igual que hoy… -

_Sí, jamás olvidaré ese día… Habían pasado 5 años desde que habían matado a mi padre, a Deón y a If… Estaba hambrienta, cansada, sedienta... Pero un chico amable me salvó, me ofreció vivir en su hogar, me ofreció comida y agua… Ese niño fue Soo-Woon…_

-¿A dónde me llevas? – Ania lo miró. – Además, ¿qué hacías por aquí? –

-Vamos a visitar al General Geun-Tae. –

-¿La Tribu de la Tierra? –

-Así es, no podemos decir quién eres, así que te haremos pasar por una amiga de la infancia, ¿entendido? –

-Sí, está bien. –

-También debes trenzarte el cabello, usarás por mientras tu capa, cuando lleguemos podrás cambiarte de ropa. –

-S-Sí… Pero ¿por qué? –

-Solo por precaución, no hay problema ¿verdad? –

-En realidad no. –

-Entonces está decidido. –

_No ha cambiado… Sigue siendo amable y dulce… ¿Cómo pudo alguien como él…matar al Rey Il? No lo entiendo… ¡Simplemente no te entiendo, Soo-Woon! Si los demás se enteran de esto, probablemente me asesinarían… Aunque… No creo que se preocupen por mí, siempre fui una molestia para ellos después de todo… Estarán bien sin mi ¿verdad? Ellos saben defenderse, no necesitan de mí… Y, mientras esté con Soo-Woon, yo no necesitaré de ellos._

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Un joven abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el general de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. - ¡Lee Geun-Tae-sama! –

-¿Qué pasa? Cállate, Chul-Rang. –

-Un general no debería pasar la tarde holgazaneando con esa ropa. –

-Sigo siendo el mismo hombre sin importar lo que me ponga, no molesto a nadie. – Geun-Tae continuó ventilándose con un abanico que tenía en mano. – Además, en la Tribu del Viento, Hak y los demás usan lo que les da la gana. –

-No se preocupe por ellos. –

-Ahh… Últimamente no hay nada que hacer en la Tribu de la Tierra. – Geun-Tae recargó su rostro en su mano izquierda mientras estaba sentado. – Apenas veo mercaderes y viajeros de otros reinos y nuestros recursos minerales escasean. –

-Sí… -

-¡Las cosas eran buenas durante el reinado del Rey Junam! La capital estaba llena de gente. – Geun-Tae se puso de pie con mucho entusiasmo. – Durante tiempos de guerra, bajo la bandera de Kouka, usaba la fuerza de un dios guerrero para acabar con mis enemigos. –

-No hay más remedio. –

-¿Eh? –

-La guerra se prohibió bajo el mandato del Rey Il. – Chul-Rang recogió la ropa que estaba tirada en la habitación. – Además, se considera un dios guerrero, pero la Bestia del Trueno lo venció cuando era un joven. –

-¡Qué gracioso, Chul! – Geun-Tae tomó al chico del cuello y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza con su puño. – Es cierto, mi poder disminuye si no lo pongo en práctica. –

-Lo siento… Me extralimité… -

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Lee Geun-Tae-sama! – Un segundo joven entró a la habitación.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirán que me afeite? –

-El rey… ¡El Rey Soo-Woon ha llegado! –

Chul-Rang y Geun-Tae se quedaron en confusión, al ir a recibir al rey en la entrada al castillo, el hombre pudo ver que si era el legítimo rey de Kouka.

-De verdad es él. – Lee le susurró a Chul.

-Se lo dije… - Chul-Rang le respondió de la misma manera. – Vaya a cambiarse. – Chul miró a uno de los acompañantes del rey. - Esto es malo, el general del Cielo, Hang Joo-Doh, viene con él. – El chico notó la presencia de la joven pelirroja que estaba detrás de Soo-Woon. - ¿Una chica viene con el rey? –

-¿Por qué viene con tan pocas personas? –

-¡No lo sé! –

-No lo veía desde la coronación, General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon estaba sonriendo. - ¿Le ha ido bien? –

-Sí, señor. – Geun-Tae y Chul-Rang hicieron una reverencia ante el chico.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_Soo-Woon… El rey de 18 años recién coronado… Aunque hay algunos misterios en torno a la muerte del Rey Il y la desaparición de la Princesa Yona y el General Hak, sigue siendo el respetable heredero de Yoo-Hong-sama._

-Umm… General Geun-Tae, quisiera pedirle un favor… - Soo-Woon habló algo serio.

-Sí, señor. –

-Necesita un favor de un general, debe ser una misión ultra secreta. – Chul le susurró al general.

-Estoy sediento por el largo viaje, ¿podría beber una taza de té? – Soo-Woon sonrió amablemente.

-¿Ah? – Chul-Rang y Geun-Tae estaban más confundidos aún.

-Sígame por favor, alteza. – Geun-Tae hizo de guía en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, vamos. – El chico miró a la pelirroja que estaba detrás de él.

-S-Sí… - Ania estaba un poco nerviosa.

Geun-Tae y Chul-Rang los guiaron a un recibidor, donde les sirvieron el té al Rey y sus acompañantes.

-El té tiene un maravilloso aroma. – Soo-Woon estaba impresionado por el olor del té.

-Las hojas son de la valiosa plantación de mi esposa, está demasiado perfumado para mi gusto. – Geun-Tae respondió mientras miraba al rey sentado frente a él.

-El aroma de las flores. – Soo-Woon miraba el pétalo de flor que estaba flotando en su té.

-Es el pasatiempo de mi esposa, disculpe si tiene un sabor extraño. –

-¿Enserio? A mí me gusta, ¿no les parece, General Joo-Doh, Ania? –

-El sabor del té no me molesta. – Joo-Doh miró a Lee. – Pero Geun-Tae, ¿cómo te atreves a servirle el té fallido y de baja calidad de tu esposa al rey? –

-Nadie dijo que fuera de baja calidad, eres tan estirado como siempre. – Geun-Tae sonrió burlonamente. – Sigues sin tener una mujer que te sirva el té por pasártela con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. –

**_*Momento de Explicación de Ania*_**

_¡Hola! Como verán, a lo que Geun-Tae se refiere es que el General Hang Joo-Doh es un soltero de 34 años… Es algo muy lamentable ¿verdad?_

-¡Bastardo! – Joo-Doh se puso de pie, se tomó de las manos con Geun-Tae y comenzaron a empujarse como los rivales que eran.

-¿Quieres pelear? Chul, tráeme la espada. –

-¡Usted solo quiere pelear! –

-General Geun-Tae… - Soo-Woon bajó la taza de té.

-¿S-Sí? –

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Soo-Woon tenía una mirada seria y Geun-Tae esperaba una reacción digna de un rey, pero el rubio solo sonrió.

-Estaba delicioso, después me gustaría ver la plantación de té. –

Geun-Tae bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

-¡La gente lo mira con desprecio por relajarse tanto! – Joo-Doh comenzó a reñir al rey. - ¡Debería considerar su dignidad como rey! –

-Sí, lo siento. – Soo-Woon se disculpó con una cara de lo más tierna.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_¿Este es el heredero de Yoo-Hong-sama? ¡Ja! Que hombre tan apático y falto de confianza, no veo ni un ápice del admirable Yoo-Hong-sama en él, si acaso, se parece más al Rey Il. Yoo-Hong-sama era un guerrero impecable y poderoso, él debió haber sido rey ¿esté hombre estará bien?_

-A todo esto, su alteza. – Geun-Tae interrumpió las riñas de Joo-Doh. - ¿Quién es la chica? No ha hablado en todo este tiempo. –

-Ah, disculpe mi irrespetuosidad. – Soo-Woon sonrió y tomó a Ania de los hombros. – Ella es Mae Ania-san, una amiga de la infancia. –

-Mu-Mucho gusto… - Ania estaba un poco confundida y nerviosa a la vez, pero le siguió el juego a Soo-Woon. – Es un placer conocerle, General Geun-Tae. –

-El gusto es mío, General Lee Geun-Tae de la Tribu de la Tierra a su servicio. – Geun-Tae y Ania hicieron una reverencia mutua.

-Me gustaría conocer los alrededores del castillo. – Soo-Woon se puso de pie. - ¿Podría darme un recorrido, General Geun-Tae? –

-Cla-Claro, por aquí. –

Geun-Tae, Chul-Rang, Joo-Doh, Soo-Woon y Ania fueron a dar un recorrido por el castillo Chishin, siendo Chul el guía del "tour".

**_*POV Ania*_**

_¿Me dio un apellido? ¿Soo-Woon me dio un apellido? Es la primera vez que tengo uno… ¿Debería conservarlo? ¿Debería atesorarlo?... "Mae Ania"… Es lindo, gracias Soo-Woon…_

-Es mi primera vez en el Castillo Chishin, es fascinante. – Soo-Woon miraba los alrededores.

-Ya empieza a notársele la edad por aquí y por allá… - Chul-Rang lo miró. – Esperamos remodelarlo pronto. –

-No podemos costearlo. – Lee habló.

-Pero escuché que el castillo está hecho una ruina por los alborotos que causaba cuando era joven. – Chul prosiguió.

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Un anciano llegó al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo Hee-Dea? –

-La mina Udo volvió a colapsar. –

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algún herido? –

-Algo más de 10 jóvenes. –

-Ese lugar es peligroso, ¿la han agotado? La cantidad de hierro que extraen ha disminuido últimamente… -

-¿Su Alteza? ¡Su Alteza! – Chul-Rang llamó la atención del rey. - ¿Qué hace en Chishin? Nos honra que viniera en persona, debe tener algo importante que discutir. –

-No, solo vengo de paseo. –

-¿Paseo? – Soo-Woon asintió. - ¿El reino de Kouka está en problemas y usted sale de vacaciones? Algunas regiones de la tribu son inestables, como Awa… – Chul fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Geun-Tae.

-Cierra la boca, no te dirijas a él como si fuera yo. –

-No me importa. –

-Soo-Woon… - Ania llamó la atención del rubio. – Etto… ¿Sabes? Yo-… -

-Su Alteza… - Geun-Tae interrumpió a la chica. - ¿Qué opina del rey anterior? –

-¿Geun-Tae-sama? – Chul se confundió un poco.

-Disculpe que diga esto, pero tenía muchos problemas con el rey anterior, evitaba el conflicto, entregaba tierras y dejaba que el reino decayera, alegaba que era por el pueblo, pero ¿dónde están las personas que salvaba? Los reinos de Shin y Sei en el sur nos toman a la ligera y temía que Kai atacase de un momento a otro. –

-Espere un momento, General Geun-Tae, esa no es forma de hablarle a-… - Ania fue interrumpida por una mano. - ¿Soo-Woon? –

-No te preocupes. – El chico la miró y luego regresó la vista al general. – Por favor prosiga, General Geun-Tae. –

-Si piensa permitir que eso continúe y pone en peligro al reino de Kouka, entonces podría verme involucrado en una rebelión. –

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Chul-Rang entró en pánico.

-¡Geun-Tae! – Joo-Doh se molestó ante aquello.

-Perdón, me equivoqué. – Geun-Tae levantó la mirada y sonrió con satisfacción. – Yo empezaría una rebelión. –

-¡Me-Mentecato! – Joo-Doh seguía furioso.

-¡N-No pueden hacerlo! – Chul trataba de tranquilizarlos a los dos con pánico. – No lo escuche, su Alteza, ¡un-nuestra tribu no empezaría una rebelión! –

-Lo que pregunto es en qué difiere del Rey Il, en estos tiempos de crisis, sale de viaje a beber el té sin preocupación ¿eso salvará al reino? En la ceremonia de coronación dijo que restauraría el reino a su gloria de hace dos generaciones. ¿Seguro que no estaba mintiendo? –

-Sí. – Soo-Woon sonrió con dulzura. – Todo es cierto. –

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_No tiene espíritu…_

**_*Momento de Explicación de Ania*_**

_A lo que el General Geun-Tae se refiere, es a que Soo-Woon es demasiado blando, despreocupado y "adorable", lo cual hace difícil de creer sus palabras y está decepcionado de él._

Chul continuó con el tour para evitar un conflicto por las palabras de Geun-Tae.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_Dice que es sincero, pero ¿por qué luce tan despreocupado?_

-¿Uh? – Soo-Woon logra ver un pequeño santuario con una piedra grande que tenía incrustados pequeños fragmentos de piedras azules frente a él situado en una mesa. - ¿Y esta piedra? –

-¡Qué importan las piedras! – Joo-Doh trató de continuar.

-Pero General Joo-Doh, no puedo creer que consagren una piedra aquí. –

_No tiene caso… Es inútil… No se parece en nada a Yoo-Hong-sama… No puede reconstruir este reino…_

-La piedra viene de la mina Udo. – Geun-Tae se dio por vencido y le siguió el juego a Soo-Woon.

-¿De la mina? – Soo-Woon la miró de más cerca.

-Nuestra tribu tiene la costumbre de consagrar piedras para la buena fortuna y la felicidad. –

-Al verla de cerca, es muy hermosa, ¿la piedra es valiosa? – Soo-Woon estaba interesado en ella.

-No, la piedra en sí no vale mucho, lo que queremos es hierro. – Geun-Tae se puso firme. – Disculpe Su Alteza… Estoy ocupado, debo volver a mis habitaciones, si necesita algo pídaselo a mi sirviente por favor. – Geun-Tae se retiró del lugar.

-¡Oye, Geun-Tae imbécil! – Joo-Doh le gritó estresado.

**_*POV Chul-Rang*_**

_¿Ocupado con qué?_

-Sí. – Soo-Woon sonrió feliz. – Hablemos luego, General Geun-Tae. -

Geun-Tae hizo una reverencia y se fue, Chul volteó a ver a Soo-Woon.

-E-Eh, Su Alteza… La rebelión de lo que hablaba Geun-Tae-sama era solo una expresión… Siempre causa problemas por sus cuentos tan exagerados, es decir, no es lo que siente… -

-Está bien, no lo castigaré. – Soo-Woon sonrió.

-Lo siento, Geun-Tae-sama está algo deprimido, lo conocen como un gran general desde tiempos del Rey Junam, cree que pertenece al campo de batalla, está frustrado por no poder proteger con su fuerza al reino de Kouka durante esta época. – Chul habló. – Aunque parezca desafiante con su apariencia despreocupada. –

-Entiendo al General Geun-Tae al verte. – Los restantes continuaron con el tour. – Hablan entre los dos sin preocuparse del rango, su carácter debe ser lo que lo permite. – Soo-Woon se detuvo. – Me recuerda a la gente que quería. –

**_*Momento de Explicación de Ania*_**

_¡Hola! Soo-Woon se refiere al General Mundok, a Hak, a Han-Dae y Tae-Woo, todos pertenecientes a la Tribu del Viento y personas muy especiales para Soo-Woon y Yona._

-¿También quieres al General Geun-Tae, verdad? – Ania miró a Chul. – Incluso tu peinado se parece al suyo. – Ania le sonrió.

-Tienes razón Ania. – Soo-Woon hizo lo mismo. – He visto esa coleta por todos lados a lo largo de la Tribu de la Tierra. –

-Bueno, de verdad es que lucía galante en la batalla, ¡todos lo admiraban! Aquí entre nosotros, volverme su sirviente fue un proceso muy competitivo, pero no se lo diga, se le subirá a la cabeza… -

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? No lo entiendo. – Joo-Doh estaba confundido.

-Si es tan impresionante como dices, me gustaría ver a ese galante General Geun-Tae. –

-Claro, pero ya no hay guerras. -

-Entiendo… - Soo-Woon sonrió. – Entonces… -

-¿Soo-Woon? – Ania lo miró confundido.

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Chul llegó a la habitación del general a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta. - ¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! –

-¿Qué quieres? Cállate. –

-Su Alteza… -

-Me niego a hablar con ese niño. –

-¡No es eso! ¡Parece que el Rey Soo-Woon prepara una guerra! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Geun-Tae se puso de pie de inmediato con mucha felicidad, ¿realmente había escuchado bien? ¿En realidad el Rey Soo-Woon estaba preparando una guerra? Era algo impresionante para Geun-Tae, quien fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban Soo-Woon, Ania y Joo-Doh descansando…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	7. Juegos de Guerra: Un Rey Misterioso

-¡Rey Soo-Woon! ¡Rey Soo-Woon! – Geun-Tae llegó corriendo y se paró con mucha felicidad atrás de Soo-Woon. - ¡Rey Soo-Woon! ¡Rey Soo-Woon! –

-¡Cállate! – Joo-Doh golpeó la mesa con frustración. - ¡Ya te escuchamos la primera vez! –

-Oh, debería calmarse General Joo-Doh, casi derrama el té. – Ania trató de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Decidió ir a la guerra? ¿Contra quién peleará? ¿Shin? ¿Sei? ¿Es contra Kai? – Geun-Tae comenzó a reír del entusiasmo. - ¡Déjemelo a mí! No, ya lo sé, primero, necesitamos soldados y armas… -

-General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon lo miró mientras sonreía. – Solo serán juegos de guerra. –

La mirada de Geun-Tae cambió a una de profunda decepción. – Sí… -

-Los generales desean una batalla y la gente desea ver su galante figura. – Soo-Woon le sonrió de nuevo. – Espero realizar un festival en Chishin. –

-E-Eh… Entonces… ¿Será un simulacro? – Geun-Tae tenía una pizca de esperanza.

-No será nada serio, no podemos tener muertos en un festival. – Soo-Woon sostenía una taza de té en sus manos. – No usarán armas reales. –

Geun-Tae parecía ser rodeado de un aura negativa, estaba furioso y sus puños se cerraron, intentó acercarse a Soo-Woon con ese aspecto, pero Joo-Doh lo detuvo.

-Joo-Doh, no interfieras… Eso me gustaría decir, pero te lo agradezco. – Geun-Tae seguía lleno de rabia. – Mis puños se cerraron por sí solos. –

-Bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves?... Eso me gustaría decirte, pero te entiendo. – Joo-Doh estaba frustrado también. – Si tú no lo hacías, lo habría hecho yo. – Joo-Doh se separó de Geun-Tae y golpeó la mesa cerca de Soo-Woon. - ¡Su Alteza! ¡No es momento para juegos! –

-Tienes que divertirte de vez en cuando, General Joo-Doh. –

-Soo-Woon, yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. – Ania estaba algo frustrada también. – En estos momentos no deberías organizar juegos… -

-Tranquila, deben aprender a divertirse. – Soo-Woon se sirvió más té. – El festival será en una semana. –

-Su Alteza. – Geun-Tae ya estaba calmado. – La Tribu de la Tierra no tiene interés en sus juegos, debería regresar al Castillo Hiryuu. –

-¿Qué? ¿No los haremos? – Chul-Rang llegó acompañado del anciano y otros tres sirvientes.

-Teníamos ganas de verlo. – El anciano lo apoyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren ponerse a jugar? – Geun-Tae comenzó a apretar las cabezas de Chul-Rang y otro sirviente.

-No quieren jugar. – Soo-Woon habló, llamando la atención de Geun-Tae e impidiendo la masacre de ambos sirvientes. – General Geun-Tae, parece que desconoce su encanto. –

-¿Uh? – Geun-Tae no comprendía muy bien lo que Soo-Woon había dicho.

-Después me gustaría ver a los heridos de la mina Udo. – Soo-Woon se dirigió al anciano.

-Le mostraré el camino. – El anciano respondió con amabilidad.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_No lo entiendo… No debí compararlo con Yoo-Hong-sama, podría ser peor que el Rey Il…_

Soo-Woon tomó de su té y suspiró con satisfacción. – Estaba delicioso. – Soo-Woon mostraba una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

_¿Qué pasará con el reino…?_

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco II: "Atardecer"**

**Capítulo 7: "Juegos de Guerra: Un Rey Misterioso, ¿Quién es Soo-Woon?"**

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que me reencontré con Soo-Woon, el festival iniciará hoy… Él ha sido amable y gentil, es difícil de creer que el haya asesinado al Rey Il e intentara matar a Yona y a Hak… Sin embargo ¿por qué? ¿Quién eres realmente Soo-Woon? Dímelo, por favor… _

Había danzas y música por todos lados, en un pabellón con grandes cortinas se encontraban Chul-Rang, Soo-Woon y Geun-Tae, quien estaba sentado en una especie de trono.

-Mire General Geun-Tae, ese baile es muy interesante. –

-Su Alteza. – Geun-Tae tenía una cara de aburrimiento. – Sé que apareceré en el simulacro, pero ¿para qué son estas ropas tan coloridas? –

-Son ropas de festival, hoy será la estrella General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon comenzó a moverse con mucha felicidad mientras sonreía. - ¿No son hermosas? – Soo-Woon se detuvo sin dejar de sonreír. – Parecen extranjeras. -

-No son apropiadas para la batalla. – Geun-Tae comenzó a jalar el collar de piedras que tenía en el cuello. - ¡Sobre todo estas piedras! Estorban. –

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Una chica de 18 años aparentes, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color marrón estaba sonriendo mientras miraba al general.

-Yun-Ho… -

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Yun-Ho se sonrojó y se acercó al general mientras cubría su boca con sus manos. - ¡Se ve muy-muy-muy divino! –

-Más vale que no me lleves por ahí diciéndome "divino". –

Yun-Ho quitó sus manos de su boca y sonrió mientras seguía sonrojada. – Yo misma elegí esa ropa. –

-¡¿Fuiste tú?! – Geun-Tae la tomó del cuello y comenzó a frotar su puño contra la cabeza de la chica. - ¿Pero qué crees que…? – Geun-Tae miró a Soo-Woon, quien sonrió, el general se apartó de la joven y miró al rey. – Su Alteza, ella es mi esposa, Yun-Ho. –

-Yun-Ho-san, hola. – El Rey la saludó con mucha amistad.

-También se ve precioso, Su Alteza. – La joven se acercó al rey.

-¡¿Cómo lo conoces?! –

-El rey aprecia mi plantación de té, somos amigos de té. – Soo-Woon le sonrió a la joven. - ¿Verdad? –

Geun-Tae estaba confundido. - ¿Cuándo pasó esto? -

-Es su culpa por ignorar al rey toda la semana, Geun-Tae-sama. – Chul-Rang le susurró al mayor.

-Umm… Soo-Woon… - Ania entró al lugar: llevaba un vestido blanco con distintos tonos de azul, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, tenía un broche plateado con una bella piedra azul y un encaje blanco en el cabello, un collar grueso de listón azul y usaba los cascabeles que Shin-ah le había obsequiado como pulsera. - ¿Me veo rara? – La pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

-No, eres muy linda y con esa ropa te ves preciosa, Ania-san. – Soo-Woon le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.

-¿Lo crees? Gracias… - Ania lo miró fijamente mientras seguía sonrojada.

_Sus palabras son sinceras… Soo-Woon dijo que me veía bien, y además él dijo que soy linda… _

Ania le sonrió al chico con gran dulzura y luego miró a Yun-Ho. – Gracias por elegirme la ropa, Yun-Ho-san. –

-No ha sido nada, es muy linda. – Yun-Ho se acercó a ella. – Gracias por dejarme arreglarla. –

Geun-Tae se puso de pie y abrió la cortina, viendo a toda la gente que estaba sentada dentro de aquél enorme lugar muy parecido a un coliseo.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_El sonido de la música del festival… Las voces de mi tribu… Juegos para un pueblo que ha olvidado una guerra contra las sombras de las naciones sobre nosotros… No es momento para estas cosas._

-Ya es hora, vamos. – Soo-Woon y el General salieron del pabellón, inmediatamente toda la gente comenzó a apoyar al general.

-Vamos también, Ania-san. – Yun-Ho y Ania salieron del pabellón y subieron a las gradas para tomar su asiento, estaban en la primera fila y tenían su propio espacio, en ese lugar se encontraba un pintor, Yun-Ho, Ania y Chul-Rang.

Detrás de la puerta para entrar al centro del coliseo había dos equipos de 18 personas, todos tenían un plato de porcelana en las manos y una espada de madera, Soo-Woon tenía su plato amarrado en su cabeza.

-Para este simulacro se dividirán en ejércitos rojo blanco. – Soo-Woon sonreía mientras daba las indicaciones. – Y deberán romper los platos de sus oponentes con espadas de madera. –

-General Joo-Doh, ¿ya se puso el suyo? – Un hombre miró al general, quien tenía su plato atado a la cabeza mientras conservaba su mirada seria.

-Se lo toma muy enserio… - Otro hombre dijo.

-El General Geun-Tae y yo seremos los reyes del ejército rojo y blanco respectivamente. – Soo-Woon continuó. – Los demás se dividirán en nobles y plebeyos. El plato de un plebeyo vale un punto, el de un noble 5 y el del rey vale 10, el ejército que consiga más puntos ganará, si se queda sin platos perderá, deben poner atención a sus rangos: los del mismo rango pelearan como iguales, un rey puede romper el plato de un noble, pero no el de un plebeyo, los nobles pueden romper el plato de un plebeyo, pero no el del rey, los plebeyos pueden romper el plato del rey, pero no pueden romper el de un noble. – Soo-Woon se detuvo unos segundos. – Los que pierdan su plato serán prisioneros del enemigo y podrán revivir una sola vez si reciben un plato extra de sus aliados. – Soo-Woon volvió a sonreír. – Ah, serán descalificados aquellos que rompan las reglas de rango o golpeen con su espada algo que no sea el plato, jueguen con seguridad y peleen duro. –

-Que hombre tan poco inspirador… - Geun-Tae se colocó su plato.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Joo-Doh lo apoyó.

-Coincidimos, para variar. – Geun-Tae sonrió burlón. – Se supone que es una competencia, pero ¿tu rey puede pelear? La Bestia del Trueno, el amigo de la infancia del rey, era un genio, un guerrero mejora su habilidad con experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero él poseía la fuerza de mil hombres sin haber ido a la guerra. Pero no he escuchado rumores de la habilidad de combate del rey. – Geun-Tae se acercó a Joo-Doh. – Es pálido y sus brazos son muy delgados, si la Bestia del Trueno era un tigre, entonces el rey es un conejo. – Geun-Tae comenzó a burlarse.

-¡No coincidiré contigo! – Joo-Doh se enfureció un poco y se fue.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te molestas? –

Joo-Doh se detuvo y lo miró. - ¿Tanto te ciega el talento natural? Te impresiona tanto la apariencia apabullante del tigre, que no entiendes la verdadera naturaleza de ese supuesto conejo. – Joo-Doh continuó su camino. – Tanto tú como tus admiradores están ciegos. –

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Los gritos de la gente se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

-¡Señoras y señores, la espera ha terminado! – Chul-Rang dijo por un megáfono al ver que ambos equipos entraron al centro del coliseo y tomaron sus puestos. - ¡La batalla rompe platos de rojos contra blancos va a comenzar! ¡Yo, Chul-Rang, el asistente personal de Geun-Tae-sama, seré su animador! –

Yun-Ho se encontraba sirviéndoles té a las personas, por su parte Ania estaba parada al lado de Chul-Rang mientras miraba fijamente a Soo-Woon.

-¡El fuego arde en la puerta este, es el color de la justicia! ¡Nuestro héroe, Geun-Tae-sama, dirige al ejército rojo! – Chul-Rang seguía con su trabajo mientras Yun-Ho dejaba la tetera en la mesa personal que tenían ellos y se paraba al lado de Ania. – En la puerta Oeste está el hermoso ángel descendido del Cielo, el Rey Soo-Woon, de la Tribu del Cielo, dirige al ejército blanco. –

-¿Qué? – La gente estaba confundida ya que no sabían nada. - ¿El Rey? –

-¿Dijo "el rey"? –

**_*POV Chul-Rang*_**

_¿Está seguro? Ya lo dije… Si alguien lo persigue, no podrá culparnos… _

-¡Los platos en sus cabezas son muy lindos! – Yun-Ho estaba emocionada.

-Soo-Woon… - Ania lo miraba con preocupación.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Soo-Woon lo sabía todo acerca de mí… Me lo contaba todo… Y siempre me protegía… Pensaba que podía cumplir con mi trabajo como tú prometida porque tú estabas conmigo… El angelical Soo-Woon… Pero el Soo-Woon de aquella noche daba miedo, tanto que parecía un demonio… Ángel… Demonio… ¿Cuál de los dos es el verdadero?_

-¡Empiecen! – Chul-Rang gritó. - ¿Qué es esto? ¡El ejército blanco hace una jugada atrevida! Su Alteza, el Rey Soo-Woon, está en el centro. – Todos apreciaron que Soo-Woon apuntó su espada, Geun-Tae sonrió e hizo lo mismo. - ¡Geun-Tae-sama acepta el reto! –

-¡Hombres, síganme! – Geun-Tae alentó a sus soldados.

-¡El grito de batalla del ejército rojo resuena por toda la arena! ¡No ha pasado nada, pero todos están emocionados! ¡Su Alteza Soo-Woon se prepara para la confrontación! – Geun-Tae y Soo-Woon se miraron fijamente, pero el rey salió corriendo mientras gritaba al lado opuesto de donde estaba Geun-Tae, todos se quedaron impactados. - ¿Qué es esto? ¡El Rey Soo-Woon ha huido! ¡Geun-Tae-sama está decepcionado después de aceptar el reto galantemente! –

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_¿Va a huir? ¡Qué cobarde!_

-¡Pero los plebeyos del ejército blanco lo atrapan con la guardia baja! – 5 plebeyos blancos se acercaron a Geun-Tae empuñando sus espadas. - ¡Geun-Tae-sama, cuidado! –

-Geun-Tae-sama… – Un plebeyo habló. – Por favor apártese, seremos prisioneros del ejército rojo. –

-Somos miembros de la Tribu de la Tierra, nos obligaron a unirnos al ejército blanco. –

-Estamos con usted. –

-¡Victoria a Geun-Tae-sama! –

Geun-Tae los miró con fastidio. - ¡No los necesito, idiotas! – El general apuntó su espada contra ellos. - ¿Se burlan de mí? ¿Creen que no puedo ganar sin hacer trampa? No hay nada que desprecie más que rendirme ¡No necesito esa lealtad tan cobarde! ¡Dénsela a los perros! –

Los 5 plebeyos se sentaron en el suelo a llorar.

-¡No lloren! – Geun-Tae seguía frustrado.

-¡Nos enorgullece, Geun-Tae-sama! –

-Fuimos unos tontos, perdónenos. –

-Corregiremos nuestro camino y… - Todos los plebeyos se pusieron de pie y empuñaron sus espadas nuevamente y corrieron hacia él.

-¡Lo venceremos! –

_Rayos, todos son plebeyos…_

-¡Geun-Tae-sama está en problemas! – Chul-Rang continuó narrando. - ¡El Rey no puede atacar a los plebeyos! –

Un noble del ejército rojo logró quebrar los 5 platos de los plebeyos, salvando a Geun-Tae. – Geun-Tae-sama, ¿está bien? –

-Sí. –

-¡Un noble del ejército rojo acaba con 5 plebeyos a la vez! Ahora son prisioneros, pero… –

Un noble del ejército blanco destroza el plato del noble del ejército rojo, otros dos nobles blancos llegan al lugar.

-Los nobles llegaron. – Geun-Tae sonrió con satisfacción. – Los estaba esperando. – Geun-Tae corrió hacia los 3 nobles blancos y les destrozó los platos con una velocidad impresionante. - ¡Nobles! ¡Acérquense si quieren morir! –

-¡Geun-Tae-sama derrota a los nobles del ejército blanco uno tras otro! ¡Pero si los mata lo descalificarán! –

-¡Eso es! ¡Dibuja esa expresión! – Yun-Ho le dijo al pintor.

-No es justo Yun-Ho-sama, yo también quiero uno. – Chul-Rang la volteo a ver. - ¡El Rey Soo-Woon del ejército blanco sigue corriendo por el campo de batalla, perseguido por plebeyos! – Chul continuó narrando el juego. – Por el contrario, el General Geun-Tae del ejército rojo marcha al frente para atacar al próximo oponente. –

-¡Un noble! – Geun-Tae reconoció a un noble blanco entre una nube de polvo, al momento de atacarlo su espada fue detenida por la de su enemigo. –

-¡Es el noble del ejército blanco, el General Hang Joo-Doh! ¡Es un duelo entre generales! –

-Joo-Doh, eres un noble ¿cómo te atreves a levantar tu espada contra un rey? –

-No la levanto, me defiendo. – Joo-Doh le respondió. – Solo fijes ser un rey, ¡que no se te suba a la cabeza! – Un noble rojo intento romper el plato del general por detrás, pero Joo-Doh logró destrozar el plato de su enemigo y apuntar de nuevo a Geun-Tae.

Geun-Tae quiso golpear con su espada a Joo-Doh, pero hombre logró esquivarlo y atacarlo, acabando de nuevo con ambas espadas chocando con fuerza.

–Impresionante, General Joo-Doh. – Geun-Tae lo alabó. – Si usaras tu estilo de dos espadas y estuviéramos en el campo de batalla, ese golpe me habría cortado en dos. – Ambos hombre se empujaron y quedaron algo alejados, una corriente leve de aire sopló moviendo sus capas. – Esto se pone interesante, te mataré. –

-Que hombre tan simple ¿y te consideras un rey? – Joo-Doh habló. – Si estuviéramos en una batalla real, serías un idiota si solo me miraras a mí en lugar de prestar atención. –

-¿Qué? – Geun-Tae miró que 6 plebeyos del ejército rojo rodearon y atacaron a Soo-Woon, pero no terminó como se esperaba…

-¡Fuego aliado! ¡Los soldados rojos rompieron los platos de sus aliados! – Chul-Rang narró el suceso. - ¡Parece que el Rey Soo-Woon se tropezó! Los soldados rojos golpearon a sus aliados accidentalmente ¡Qué suerte tan increíble! – Soo-Woon se puso de pie y sonrió mientras saludaba a la gente. - ¡Esos puntos contarán a favor del ejército blanco! –

_¿Suerte?_

-¡El Rey Soo-Woon aprovecha la confusión para infiltrarse en la base del ejército rojo! –

-¡No lo harás! – Geun-Tae corrió detrás de Soo-Woon.

-¡Geun-Tae-sama se mueve! –

-¡Su Alteza, prepárese! – Un plebeyo rojo apuntó a Soo-Woon.

-¡El Rey Soo-Woon está en problemas! –

Soo-Woon miró de reojo a Geun-Tae con una mirada asechadora y una sonrisa de satisfacción, Geun-Tae se sorprendió de ver ese estilo de mirada en el "adorable" rey, Soo-Woon golpeó con fuerza la espada del plebeyo frente a él, el arma de madera voló por el aire y cayó frente a Geun-Tae encajándose en el suelo y deteniendo al general que aún se encontraba estupefacto por aquella reacción de rey.

-Que coincidencia tan increíble, un poco más y habría roto su plato, no, pudo romperle el cráneo. –

_¿Qué? ¿Me estaba viendo? ¿Me apuntaba?_

-¡Lo siento, General Geun-Tae! – Soo-Woon se disculpó, ¿está bien? –

_¿De verdad es un conejo?_

-¡Que increíble coincidencia! ¡La espada de madera que el Rey Soo-Woon rechazó casi golpea a Geun-Tae-sama en la cabeza! –

_¿Una coincidencia? No… Me apuntaba directamente, ¿esos son los ojos de un conejo?_

-¡El Rey Soo-Woon libera a los rehenes del ejército blanco! Aunque ahora tienen más soldados que el ejército rojo, si vuelven a romper sus platos serán más puntos para sus oponentes, ¿cómo funcionará esto para el ejército blanco? –

**_*POV Ania*_**

_La mirada de Soo-Woon cambió segundos antes del ataque… ¿Realmente fue una coincidencia? No lo creo… Soo-Woon, ¿quién eres en realidad? _

-¡Los rehenes liberados se dispersan entre el ejército rojo! Y el Rey Soo-Woon… ¡Otra vez está huyendo de los plebeyos! –

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_¿Qué hace? ¿Me equivocaba? _

Una tormenta de tierra se suelta en ese momento, cegando al general.

-¡Una ventisca repentina manda nubes de polvo por la arena! –

_No veo… ¿De qué bando era ese soldado? ¿Sombras blancas? ¡Rayos! No se dispersaron aleatoriamente, atacan al ejército rojo mezclados con nobles y plebeyos._

-¡Ejército rojo, no se alejen! ¡Reagrúpense! ¡Síganme! – Geun-Tae escuchó que algunos platos fueron destrozados.

_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hace el ejército blanco para controlar a sus fuerzas con este polvo?_

-¡Ejército rojo! – Dos espadas atacaron a Geun-Tae, pero el general logró detenerlas. - ¿Vinieron por mi cabeza? –

-Claro que no, pero el rey nos dijo que le gustan los héroes que desafían a sus enemigos… -

-¿El rey? –

_Sabe cómo motivar a mi gente._

-Me impresiona que pudieran moverse con el polvo. – Geun-Tae seguía deteniendo las espadas enemigas.

-El rey nos dijo que nos paráramos contra viendo cuando viniera la ventisca. –

_Esperaba al viento._

-¿El rey también dirige su estrategia? –

-S-Sí. –

Geun-Tae pateó a ambos hombres para tumbarlos y corrió hacia el Rey Soo-Woon.

_Lo subestimé._

-Después de esa tormenta, el ejército rojo ha perdido muchas tropas, ¿será la primera y última batalla de reyes? –

-Geun-Tae-sama… - Yun-Ho miraba a su esposo.

_El rey no huye, atrae al ejército rojo hacia su muerte, el ejército blanco se compone, principalmente, de dóciles miembros de la Tribu de la Tierra, pero aumentó su moral reviviendo a los prisioneros, y, de algún modo, se mueve hábilmente, solo fije huir como un conejo, ¿cuál es su verdadera naturaleza?_

Geun-Ta saltó sobre el rey y lo atacó, pero Soo-Woon rechazó el ataque con su espada, Geun-Tae comenzó a atacarlo con gran fuerza y Soo-Woon se protegía con su espada.

-¡General Geun-Tae, duele! –

_A pesar de lo que dice, detiene mis golpes._

Geun-Tae miró que Joo-Doh había destrozado el plato de 3 plebeyos rojos.

-¡El ejército rojo perdió más soldados! ¿Qué hará? ¡Geun-Tae-sama es el único miembro restante del ejército rojo! Ni siquiera Geun-Tae-sama puede escapar de esta situación… -

-Se ha quedado solo General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon lo miraba fijamente. – Si este fuera un campo de batalla, sin duda habría muerto, ¿qué hará? –

_El conejo cobarde ahora me mira como un halcón a su presa, ¿se ve más imponente por la situación? ¿Aunque solo sea un juego? No, no es eso._

-Tengo una sugerencia. – Soo-Woon se dirigió al general. – Puede que sea una competencia amistosa, pero si pierde frente a su gente se avergonzará, le daré una segunda oportunidad ¿por qué no libera a los rehenes y peleamos de nuevo? –

-Me niego, en la batalla, los muertos no vuelven a la vida. – Geun-Tae empuñó su espada contra Soo-Woon. - ¡Aunque haya mil enemigos ante mí, pelearé! ¡Preocuparse por mi reputación no salvará al reino! –

_Esto ya no es un juego, es una oportunidad para determinar si el rey de esta nación es digo de servicio._

Soo-Woon sonrió y empuñó su espada también. – Entonces, acepto su desafío. –

-¡No me importa enfrentarlos a todos! –

Geun-Tae corrió hacia Soo-Woon y comenzaron a combatir en un duelo de espadas, ambos tenían una agilidad increíble y sus ataques eran fuertes.

-¡Geun-Tae-sama parecía estar en una situación desesperada, pero ahora pelea solo contra el rey! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! –

_Blande su espada con calma contra mí, pero no es suficiente ¿este hombre es un rey verdadero o no?_

Geun-Tae golpea a Soo-Woon haciendo que suelte su espada y hacerlo retroceder. - ¡Eres mío! –

Geun-Tae levantó su espada para atacar, sin embargo el rey tomó su espada de nuevo y detuvo el ataque, Geun-Tae se impresionó de ver esa mirada desafiante, temerosa y llena de valor que tenía Soo-Woon, sin embargo el rubio pisó su capa y cayó al suelo sentado, con la velocidad del ataque Geun-Tae logró quebrar el plato de Soo-Woon, todos se quedaron impactados ante aquello, rápidamente se escucharon los gritos de la multitud apoyando a su general.

-¡Sí! ¡Victoria! Aunque todavía no gana… ¡Geun-Tae-sama tiene la victoria! ¡Sabía que nuestro general lo haría! ¡Es el mejor! ¡Ganó esta batalla! –

-Impresionante, General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon le sonrió al general. – Me venció. –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Sí que es fuerte. –

-Esto no es un juego, una vez más, levántate. –

-¿Qu-Qué hacemos? – Un noble blanco se dirigió a Joo-Doh, quien tenía una mirada de frustración. – Empieza a sonar extraño. -

-La competencia no ha terminado, ve. – Joo-Doh respondió.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Al final, por fin rompieron el plato del General Geun-Tae y el ejército rojo fue aniquilado… Pero el general no cayó sin dar pelea, acabó con cuatro nobles, negándose a rendirse, y le dio suficientes puntos al ejército rojo para ganar. En Chishin, la milagrosa victoria se celebró durante toda la noche… Y yo, bueno… Pasé la noche con Soo-Woon mientras conversábamos sobre todo lo que había sucedido en esta semana que estuvimos juntos en Chishin… Después de mucho tiempo, al fin estamos juntos de nuevo…_

-Fue un festival divertido. – Soo-Woon sonreía mientras tomaba su té. – El rey miró al general. -¿Qué pasa, General Geun-Tae? – Soo-Woon le preguntó al ojimiel.

-¿Por qué está tan molesto? – Chul-Rang le cuestionó también.

-¿Para qué vino, Su Alteza? – Geun-Tae miró a Soo-Woon. – Solo estuvo paseándose por el castillo, bebió el té con mi esposa y se divirtió en un festival. –

-General Geun-Tae, empieza a sonar como el General Joo-Doh. – Soo-Woon sonrió de nuevo.

-¡No me compare con él! – Joo-Doh le reprochó.

**_*POV Geun-Tae*_**

_Creí que había sentido algo en este rey, ¿me equivoqué?_

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Yun-Ho llegó corriendo muy feliz. – Escuche, esto es increíble. –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Algunos mercaderes del Imperio Kai quieren comprar mi té. –

-¿Tu té? – Geun-Tae levantó una taza de té. - ¿Esta cosa apestosa? –

-¡No es apestosa! ¡Tiene fragancia de flores! – Yun-Ho sonrió de nuevo. – A la gente del Imperio Kai le encanta el té con olor a flores. –

-¡¿En serio?! –

-Pero ¿qué hago? Mi plantación de té es muy pequeña para todo el Imperio Kai. –

-Estaría bien que te expandas poco a poco. – Soo-Woon habló. – En vez de vender grandes cantidades por poco, si lo comercializas como té de alta calidad especialidad de Chishin, la gente vendrá a la ciudad, mientras más difícil de adquirir sea algo, más desesperadamente lo querrán. –

-Sí, Su Alteza. – Yun-Ho le sonrió.

-Felicidades Yun-Ho-san. – Ania le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ania-san. –

-Yun-Ho-san, gracias por el vestido que me prestaste ayer, aquí está. –

-No, lo mandé a hacer especialmente para usted, consérvelo por favor. –

-¿Enserio? Gracias Yun-Ho-san, lo atesoraré a partir de ahora. –

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Soo-Woon, mí querido Soo-Woon… Al fin pude darme cuenta… La verdad que yo ocultaba es…_

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	8. Hasta que nos Volvamos a Ver: Encuentros

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Soo-Woon lo sabía todo acerca de mí… Me lo contaba todo… Y siempre me protegía… Pensaba que podía cumplir con mi trabajo como tú prometida porque tú estabas conmigo… El angelical Soo-Woon… Pero el Soo-Woon de aquella noche daba miedo, tanto que parecía un demonio… Ángel… Demonio… ¿Cuál de los dos es el verdadero?..._

**-Akai Doragon no Matsuei-**

**Arco II: "Atardecer"**

**Capítulo 8: "Hasta que nos Volvamos a Ver: Encuentros Inesperados y el Puerto de Awa"**

-¡Geun-Tae-sama! ¡Geun-Tae-sama! – Yun-Ho llegó corriendo muy feliz. – Escuche, esto es increíble. –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Algunos mercaderes del Imperio Kai quieren comprar mi té. –

-¿Tu té? – Geun-Tae levantó una taza de té. - ¿Esta cosa apestosa? –

-¡No es apestosa! ¡Tiene fragancia de flores! – Yun-Ho sonrió de nuevo. – A la gente del Imperio Kai le encanta el té con olor a flores. –

-¡¿En serio?! –

-Pero ¿qué hago? Mi plantación de té es muy pequeña para todo el Imperio Kai. –

-Estaría bien que te expandas poco a poco. – Soo-Woon habló. – En vez de vender grandes cantidades por poco, si lo comercializas como té de alta calidad especialidad de Chishin, la gente vendrá a la ciudad, mientras más difícil de adquirir sea algo, más desesperadamente lo querrán. –

-Sí, Su Alteza. – Yun-Ho le sonrió.

-Felicidades Yun-Ho-san. – Ania le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ania-san. –

-Yun-Ho-san, gracias por el vestido que me prestaste ayer, aquí está. –

-No, lo mandé a hacer especialmente para usted, consérvelo por favor. –

-¿Enserio? Gracias Yun-Ho-san, lo atesoraré a partir de ahora. –

-Geun-Tae-sama, la mina Udo… - El anciano llegó al lugar.

-Viejo Hee-Dea, ¿colapsó de nuevo? –

-No, no es eso, no tenemos suficientes trabajadores, estamos muy ocupados. – El anciano comenzó a contarle.

-¿Ocupados? –

-¿Recuerda las piedras que llevaba en los juegos? – El anciano continuó. - Recibimos un gran número de pedido por ellas. –

-¿Qué? Imposible, esas piedras apenas brillaban, -

-Por eso no pensábamos que tuvieran valor, pero luego que los artesanos las pulieran quedaron muy hermosas, y más que nada, son las grandes piedras que llevaba en su victoria, claro que todos las querrán. – El anciano mostró una pulsera de esas bellas piedras azules que portaba en su mano izquierda. – Yo ya conseguí unas. –

-¿Para qué quieres eso? – Geun-Tae le cuestionó, pero el anciano solo rio.

-¿No se ven genial? –

-Yo también quiero. – Yun-Ho lo apoyó.

Por su parte, Soo-Woon bajó la taza de té que tenía en manos.

-El té estaba delicioso. – El rey miró al general de la Tribu del Cielo y a la pelirroja que estaban sentados junto a él. – General Joo-Doh, Ania-san, ¿nos vamos? –

-Sí. – Ania asintió.

-¡Esto tendrá gran efecto en nuestra economía! – Chul-Rang estaba emocionado, por el alboroto nadie noto la partida del rey, el general y la pelirroja.

-Como sea, Yun-Ho eres increíble. – Geun-Tae alagó a su esposa.

-¿Por qué? –

-Negociaste con el Imperio Kai y descubriste una joya valiosa sin que me enterara. –

-Yo no hice nada. –

-¿Uh? Pero tú… -

-Durante la competencia, solo le serví té a un invitado que me presentó el rey, elegí los atuendos, pero el rey sugirió que usaran las piedras. –

Geun-Tae se impresionó y volteó hacia atrás de inmediato. - ¿Dónde está el rey? –

-Ya se fue. –

-¡¿Se fue?! –

En las afueras de la capital, Soo-Woon, el general Joo-Doh, Ania y los dos soldados escolta del rey se encontraban cabalgando tranquilamente mientras tomaban rumbo a su próximo destino.

-Es increíble, ¿es que lo planea todo? – Joo-Doh conversaba con el rey.

-¿No crees que es un desperdicio? – Soo-Woon respondió. – Vaguea por su castillo sin darse cuenta de la influencia que tiene en su gente. –

-No entiendo a la Tribu de la Tierra. – Joo-Doh habló de nuevo. - ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese salvaje? –

-A mí me gusta el General Geun-Tae. – Soo-Woon sonrió. – Y ahora lo deseo aún más. – Soo-Woon cambió su mirada a una seria. - Si nos vemos obligados a ir a la guerra, las fuerzas de la Tribu de la Tierra, bajo su mando, serán las más impetuosas de las cinco tribus. – El rey sonrió y levantó la vista. – Su intensidad será un gran bien para el reino de Kouka. –

-Umm… Soo-Woon. – Ania estaba cabalgando con el rey de ojos verdes. - ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo en este tiempo… -

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es? –

-Que soy muy afortunada… - Ania sonrió. – Desde hace un tiempo estoy viajando con unas personas, no las conozco mucho, pero los quiero… Pero hace unos días uno de ellos fue herido por mi culpa y se enfadaron conmigo, por eso me alejé, fue entonces cuando me encontraste. –

-Ya veo. – Soo-Woon le sonrió.

-Pero me he dado cuenta de que, aunque lo demuestren de diferentes y extrañas maneras, me quieren a su modo… Así que quiero regresar con ellos. – Ania lo miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. – He sido una tonta al pensar que ellos me odiaban y que yo solo era una molestia en su viaje, pero al fin me di cuenta de que ellos realmente me quieren, incluso en estos momentos podrían estar buscándome con desesperación. –

-Entiendo, ¿quieres volver con ellos entonces? –

-Sí… Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado una vez más, me gustó mucho haber pasado este tiempo, aunque fue muy corto, contigo… - Ania le sonrió una vez más. – Desde el fondo de mi corazón te quiero dar las gracias. –

-No tienes que agradecer nada, lo hice porque te quiero. –

-¿Me quieres? – Ania se sonrojó. – Es cierto, tú también me quieres… A tu manera, pero lo haces ¿verdad? Gracias, yo también te quiero Soo-Woon. –

-Me alegro por ti, has encontrado buenos amigos que te quieren y veo que eres feliz. –

-Sí, lo soy… - Ania lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Sabes, Soo-Woon? Al fin me di cuenta, no eres ni un ángel ni un demonio, era solo que estabas tan feliz de estar a mi lado que no podías contener tu emoción, siempre te preocupaste por los demás y dejaste de lado tu felicidad… Tú siempre fuiste el que más sufría ¿verdad? Pero ahora todo está bien, no te dejaré solo. – Ania le sonrió. – Nunca. – La pelirroja le besó la mejilla al rubio. – Esto no es un adiós, es un "hasta luego"… Porque estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. –

-Sí, eso es seguro Ania-san. – Soo-Woon le sonrió.

Ania bajó del caballo. – Recuérdame por favor, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Soo-Woon. –

-Tu viaje será cansado, al menos lleva este caballo contigo. – Soo-Woon le ofreció el caballo de uno de sus escoltas.

-¿Estás seguro, Soo-Woon? –

-Sí, seguro. – El rey le sonrió una vez más. – Ten suerte en tu viaje, Ania-san. – El joven apuntó al lado opuesto de su camino. – Si vas por ese camino llegarás al puerto de Awa. -

-¿Awa? Sí, Gracias, Soo-Woon, ¡te quiero! – Ania subió al caballo. - ¡Hasta luego! – Ania partió con un rumbo diferente al del rey.

_Soo-Woon, mí querido Soo-Woon… Al fin me di cuenta… La verdad que yo ocultaba es…_

**_-Días Después-_**

-Una ciudad portuaria. – Yona miraba con gran impresión el pueblo y sobretodo, la "atracción" principal del mismo. – Hak ¿ese es el océano? Qué bonito, nunca lo había visto. –

Shin-ah, Ki-Ja y Yoon miraba con impresión y admiración el océano también, después de todo era la primera vez que ellos miraban algo como eso.

-Es el Puerto de Awa de la Tribu de la Tierra. – Hak respondió. – No pensé que volvería. –

-Bestia del Trueno, ¿habías venido antes? – Yoon miró al pelinegro.

-Hace mucho, el viejo me trajo. –

**_*POV Ki-Ja*_**

_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Ania-hime en estos momentos? ¿Estará bien? ¿Tendrá qué comer? Estoy preocupado por ella…_

-Ki-Ja, ¿el Dragón Verde está aquí? – Yona miró al peligris.

-Pues… Se mueve dando vueltas y vueltas. – El Dragón Blanco se mareó y calló al suelo.

-¿Ki-Ja? – Yona lo miró.

-Si los dragones usan sus poderes todo el tiempo, después de un rato, pierden mucha fuerza. – Yoon miraba al mareado dragón en el suelo. – Quisiera buscar al Dragón Verde, pero llevamos mucho tiempo viajando, deberíamos conseguir comida. –

-¡Sí, vamos a la ciudad portuaria! – Yona gritó con entusiasmo, seguida por Ki-Ja y Shin-ah.

-¡No iremos! – Yoon les gritó. - ¡No podemos llevarlos a ustedes! ¡Sobre todo al de la máscara! –

Shin-ah se sentó en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas decepcionado, mientras Ki-Ja le palmeaba la espalda como consuelo.

-Ya, ya. – Ki-Ja lo consolaba.

-Entonces iré yo. – Hak habló. – Todavía puedo orientarme por ahí. –

-Hak, yo también quiero ir. – Yona se dirigió hacia el ex-general.

-Princesa, te estás poniendo más fea. – Hak la miró de cerca.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Oye, ¿cómo te atreves?! – Ki-Ja lo apuntó furioso, luego agachó la mirada sonrojado y nervioso. – La princesa es he-he-hermosa… -

-Tienes ojeras y las manos llenas de cortes. – Hak ignoró a Ki-Ja. – Te presionas demasiado. – El pelinegro palmeó la cabeza de la pelirroja. – Deberías descansar. –

-No sé de qué hablas. – Yona desvió la mirada. –

**_*POV Yona*_**

_Odio que Hak siempre se dé cuenta de todo._

-Ten cuidado. – Yona lo despidió.

-No te metas en problemas. – Yoon se dirigió a él.

-Ustedes deberían esconderse. – Hak recogió su bolsa. – Esto llama mucho la atención, lo dejaré aquí. – Hak le lanzó su arma a Yoon, quien se cayó al suelo cuando la tomó en sus manos.

-¡Que pesada! –

-Y, Víbora Albina… - Hak miró a Ki-Ja.

-¡No tienes que decírnoslo! – Ki-Ja jaló a Shin-ah y se pusieron detrás de Yona.

Hak se volteó y les dio la espalda.

**_*POV Hak*_**

_Bueno, como sea, es solo un presentimiento, pero parece ser sensato. _(N/A: Se refiere a Shin-ah)

-¡Hak! – Yona lo detuvo de la gabardina. – Regresa pronto. –

El hombre partió finalmente, por otro lado de Awa se encontraba la otra pelirroja vagueando por la ciudad mientras había dejado el caballo amarrado en el bosque.

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Qué bueno que conservé la ropa que Soo-Woon me dio en Chishin, llama menos la atención que mi traje de siempre… Además, la trenza hace que mi cabello se pueda esconder más fácilmente con mi capa, ¡es perfecto! Pero ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Podrán estar aquí Ki-Ja y los demás? Si no lo están, será más difícil encontrarlos…_

-Oye, lindura. – Un hombre detuvo a Ania.

-¿Eh? – La chica fue rodeada por tres hombres más.

-Eres muy linda. – El mayor la miraba con morbo. - ¿Quieres acompañarnos un rato? –

-¿Qué? – Ania los miró con seriedad. – Estoy ocupada, no interfieran. – La pelirroja quiso continuar su camino, pero los cuatro hombres se lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, hermosura? –

-¿Acaso no sabes que somos soldados? –

-¿Soldados? – Ania los miró. – Entonces ¿por qué no me dejan en paz? –

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no sabes de nada… -

-¿Eres una viajera? Estás demasiado linda como para pertenecer a Awa. –

-¿Quieren dejarme en paz de una buena vez? – Ania cruzó los brazos.

-La chica es una rebelde. –

-Deberíamos enseñarle quien manda, ¿no creen? –

-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo. –

Dos de ellos la tomaron de las manos y hombros.

-¡E-Esperen! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme! –

_¡Maldición! No puedo invocar a Murakumo o a Kanagiri… Si lo hago la gente me descubrirá y estaría en peligro… Tampoco puedo usar mi Maryoku, ¡sería peor! ¿Qué hago?_

-Vamos, ven con nosotros. – Uno de ellos la cargó.

-¡Bájame! ¡Te digo que me bajes! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! –

Una patada voladora (literalmente) hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo y la aventara, pero un segundo joven la atrapó.

-¿Eh? – Ania miró a su salvador: era un joven de 25 años con el cabello verde oscuro largo que estaba sujetado en una coleta con un listón naranja, de ojos azules grisáceo, con un traje azul de bordes dorados y unas botas medianas blancas, su fleco largo cubría su ojo derecho.

-¿Estás bien? – El joven le sonrió.

_Este chico… ¿Podría ser…?_

-¡Tú…! –

-¡Un pirata! -

-¡No te metas cuando nos estamos divirtiendo! –

-¿Se divierten tratando de esa manera a una chica tan linda? – El peliverde bajó a Ania y los miró.

-¡Te daremos una paliza! – Los hombres restantes sacaron cuchillas y dagas y atacaron al peliverde, pero él los pateó con facilidad y los hizo quedar inconscientes.

-¿Co-Cómo hiciste eso? – Ania estaba impresionada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, bella dama? –

-¿Eh? – Ania se sonrojó un poco. – S-Sí, estoy bien… Gracias. – Ania se acercó a él. – Ellos dijeron que eras un pirata, ¿es cierto? –

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no lastimo a las chicas hermosas como tú. –

-Me llamo Mae Ania, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-Llámame Jae-Ha. –

-¿Jae-Ha? – Ania se acercó a él y puso sus manos en el rostro del chico. - ¿Puedo…? –

-¡Por supuesto! – Jae-Ha cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Ania.

-¿Eh? - Ania lo goleó en la cara. – ¿Qué intentabas hacer? –

-Eh, ¿qué no querías besarme? –

-No. – Ania lo miró fijamente.

-¡¿Entonces por qué pusiste tus manos en mi cara?! –

-Solamente quería averiguar algo, pero ya lo hice. – La chica cruzó sus brazos y sonrió.

-¿Eh…? – Jae-Ha se decepcionó, pero de inmediato levantó su mirada. – Bueno, debo irme. – El chico se fue corriendo y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

-¡E-Espera! – Ania lo perdió de vista. - ¡Demonios! Se me escapó. – Mae suspiró resignada. – Bueno, no importa… Estoy segura que te volveré a ver, ¿verdad? – Ania sonrió. – Dragón Verde Jae-Ha. – La chica miró a los solados en el suelo. – Debería irme antes de que despierten… - La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

-¡No! Deténganse. – Una chica castaña era asechada por dos solados.

-¿Qué? Somos oficiales de Awa. –

-Vamos a comprarte al mejor precio, ¿no te parece un buen trato? –

-¡No puedo! ¡Déjenme! –

**_*POV Hak*_**

_Sabandijas…Justo m encuentro a unas sabandijas, ¿Qué hago Yoon? ¿Y si son oficiales? Si viajara solo podría hacer algo, pero…_

-Vamos, ven. –

-¡Ayúdenme! – La chica comenzó a llorar al notar que todos la ignoraban por temor. - ¡Alguien, ayuda! –

Una patada y un golpe hicieron volar a uno de los oficiales.

-Esto sí es malo. – Hak, quien había dado el puñetazo, miraba al oficial en el suelo.

-No es una manera muy hermosa de convencer a alguien. – Jae-Ha, quien había dado la patada, sonreía mientras miraba al oficial, también. – Qué remedio.

-¿Quiénes son? – El segundo oficial sacó su espada y los amenazó. - ¡¿Creen que se escaparan después de esto?! – El hombre corrió hacia ellos, pero Hak lo golpeó haciéndolo soltar su espada y Jae-Ha lo pateó haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-No solo eres violento con las mujeres, sino que ¿también te enfadas? – Jae-Ha miraba al hombre. – Necesitas otra lección de belleza. –

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasa? – Más oficiales se acercaron al lugar.

-Rayos. – Hak se percató de ello.

-Vamos. – Jae-Ha tomó a la chica del brazo. – Huyamos, ven. –

-Eh… -

Los tres se echaron a correr mientras eran perseguidos por 3 oficiales más.

-¡Alto! –

Los chicos dieron vuelta en un pequeño callejón, uno de los oficiales los siguió pero Hak le dio un codazo en la cara para tumbarlo.

-¡Estorbas! – Hak alcanzó a Jae-Ha y a la joven.

-¿Eres un soldado? – Jae-Ha miraba a Hak. – Pareces muy fuerte. –

-No, solo soy un viajero. –

-¿Un viajero? –

-Tú también pareces alguien con una habilidad extraordinaria. –

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te parezco extraordinariamente hermoso? –

-No dije eso. -

-Demonios, busquen por el otro lado. – Los soldados continuaban buscándolos.

-Perdimos a los oficiales. – Hak dijo, los chicos se habían detenido.

El peliverde sintió algo y cambió su expresión. - Lo siento, desearía pasar más tiempo contigo, pero debo irme. – Jae-Ha besó y luego soltó la mano de la joven.

-¿Eh? –

-Oye. – Hak se dirigió a él.

-Que este hombre te acompañe a casa. –

-Espera. – Hak trataba de decir algo. – No conozco el área y… - Cuando Hak volteó, Jae-Ha ya no estaba. – Se fue. -

-¿Uh? – Ania vio a Jae-Ha saltar por los techos de las casas. – Jae-Ha… ¡JAE-HA! – La chica llamó la atención de joven.

-¿Uh? – El peliverde fue hacia donde estaba ella. – Ania-chan, que sorpresa. – El joven estaba nervioso.

-Tienes una habilidad impresionante… - Los ojos de Ania brillaban con admiración.

-¿Lo-Lo crees? Gracias. –

-Jae-Ha, tengo un favor que pedirte. – Ania cambió de expresión. – Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no conozco el lugar, dijiste que eras un pirata ¿verdad? ¿Crees que pueda ir contigo? –

-No lo sé, mi capitana debería aceptarte primero. –

-Entonces ¿me llevarías a conocerla? ¿Crees que ella me acepte? –

-Ella busca gente con fuerza y destreza, es muy estricta y podría rechazarte con facilidad. –

-Me arriesgaré, daré lo mejor de mí para ser aceptada. –

-Bien, entonces vamos. – El joven la cargó. – Sujétate fuerte. – Jae-Ha continuó saltando por los techos con gran altura hasta que logró caer en un barco, frente a una mujer de avanzada edad.

-¿Podrías hacer menos ruido al regresar, Jae-Ha? –

-Era un bello regreso, capitana Gi-Gan. –

-¿Y quién es esta chica? –

-Mi nombre es Mae Ania, quiero unirme a su tripulación, capitana Gi-Gan. – Ania la miró con seriedad.

-En este barco no hay lugar para gente débil. –

-Jae-Ha comentó algo similar, y mantengo mi petición firme. –

-¿Qué puedes hacer? –

-Puedo pelear, y no es necesario que me den un arma, tengo algunas propias. – Ania sonrió.

-¿Enserio? Entonces déjame ver. –

-¿Quiere una demostración, capitana? Muy bien. – Ania estiró su mano derecha. - ¡Ven, Murakumo! – La espada mencionada apareció en la mano de la chica.

-Buen truco, mocosa. –

-¿Le impresionó eso? Por favor. – Ania extendió su mano izquierda. - ¡Ven, Kanagiri! – La segunda espada apareció en la otra mano. – Puedo invocar otras 2 de estas, ¿quiere que le muestre? –

-Es suficiente mocosa presumida, estás dentro. –

-¡Gracias! – Ania miró al peliverde. – A partir de ahora trabajaremos junto, ¿verdad, Dragón Verde? –

-¿Qué? – Jae-Ha se confundió. – Creo que estás confundida, Ania-chan. –

-No tienes que esconderlo, yo sé que eres el Dragón Verde. – Ania le sonrió. – Sé todo acerca de los dragones de Hiryuu. – La mirada de Ania cambió en ese momento. – Jae-Ha, necesito pedirte otro favor. –

-¿Cuál? –

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al Dragón Blanco y al Dragón Azul. –

-¿Qué? –

-Estuve viajando con ellos por un corto tiempo, pero tuvimos un conflicto y me alejé de ellos, estuve en Chishin por un periodo, cuando me di cuenta de que los necesitaba y ellos me necesitaban a mí decidí buscarlos, por eso vine a Awa. – Ania lo miró. – No tengo la capacidad de sentir a los dragones a más de un radio de 30 mts, pero tú puedes localizarlos a largas distancias, ¿no es así? –

-Así es, pero… -

-Quiero que me ayudes a buscarlos, por favor. – Ania hizo una reverencia ante él.

-No tienes que inclinarte ante mí. – Jae-Ha tomó a Ania de los hombros. – Lo haré. –

-Gracias, Jae-Ha. –

**_*POV Ania*_**

_Espérenme un poco más por favor, Shin-ah, Ki-Ja… Pronto los encontraré. _

**_-Esa Noche-_**

-Shin-ah, ¿puedes…? – Ki-Ja se acercó a Shin-ah, quien estaba en la orilla del acantilado viendo los barcos piratas que estaban quietos en el océano fijamente.

Shin-ah asintió. – Puedo sentirlo. – Una ligera brisa sopló, moviendo el cabello de ambos jóvenes. – El Dragón Verde está en el océano. –

No muy lejos de ellos, en uno de los barcos, se encontraba Jae-Ha tocando una melodía única con un instrumento mientras miraba la luna, Ania estaba en la habitación que le había sido otorgada dentro del barco, mirando la Luna también mientras su cabello rojo suelto era mecido por el aire.

-Ki-Ja… Shin-ah… Me pregunto si estarán bien… - Ania suspiró. – Mañana Jae-Ha me ayudará a buscarlos, así que espérenme por favor. –

**_-A la Mañana Siguiente-_**

-Según Ki-Ja y Shin-ah, la presencia del Dragón Verde desapareció por aquí. – Yoon guiaba al grupo.

-Yo iré por otro lado. – Hak se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – Los chicos lo miraron.

-Quiero buscar armas en la ciudad, soy el único que sabe que buscar. – Hak le dio su arma a Ki-Ja. – Gran Víbora Albina, cuídame esto. –

-¡¿Por qué yo?! –

-Hak. – Yona lo miró, pero el joven solo le acarició la cabeza.

**_*POV Hak*_**

_Ayer los oficiales me vieron a la cara, si voy con ellos los pondría en peligro._

-¡Recuerda comprar algo esta vez! – Yoon le gritó al pelinegro, quien iba en dirección contraria al resto del grupo.

-Sí. –

Los demás continuaron su camino, siendo guiados ahora por Ki-Ja y Shin-ah.

-La Bestia del Trueno actúa extraño. – Yoon habló. – Esconde algo, normalmente no se despega de ti y ahora se fue solo. –

-Es porque confía en nosotros. – Yona sonrió.

-¿E-Enserio? – Ki-Ja cargaba el arma de Hak.

-Tal vez va a ver a una mujer. – Yoon continuó.

-¿Qué? – Yona lo miró.

-Es por aquí. – Ki-Ja interrumpió.

Los cuatro se asomaron por el acantilado y lograron ver algo que les llamó la atención.

-Es un barco pirata. – Yoon rompió el silencio. – Pues no es un barco mercante o del gobierno, por lo menos, no me digan que están ahí. –

-¿Eh? – Shin-ah y Ki-Ja llamaron la atención de los menores con sus rostros confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Yoon se dirigió a ellos.

Ki-Ja puso sus manos en sus oídos para escuchar mejor. – Su presencia… -

-…Desapareció. – Shin-ah estaba confundido también.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Awa, Ania y Jae-Ha habían "aterrizado" en un callejón aislado.

-Tomaré mi camino a partir de aquí. – Jae-Ha miró a la joven. – Nos veremos después. –

-Sí, está bien. – Ania lo miró. – Entonces intentaré buscar a los dragones por mi cuenta. –

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. – Jae-Ha desapareció en un instante.

-Vaya, vaya… - Ania suspiró. – Ni siquiera le pregunté si Ki-Ja o Shin-ah estaban cerca… -

-¡Cuidado! – Una chica castaña claro con ojos azules y un traje lila, blanco y azul oscuro chocó con Ania, tumbándola en el suelo. – Lo-Lo siento… -

-Esta voz… - Ania miró el rostro de la joven sobre ella. - ¿Karina-chan? –

-¿Eh? – La joven la miró también. - ¿Ania-san? ¡¿Ania?! –

-¡Imposible! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ania se levantó con ayuda de Karina.

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –

-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenla! – Unos solados corrían detrás de Karina.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Karina-chan? – Ania la miró confundida.

-Pues… Yo… - La chica estaba nerviosa y algo asustada…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
